


Pure as Mud

by tjmcharg



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hufflepuff Phil Lester, Kissing, M/M, Muggleborn, Mutual Pining, Phanfiction, Pining, Slow Burn, Slytherin Dan Howell, pureblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/pseuds/tjmcharg
Summary: Dan Howell is muggleborn, Phil Lester is a pure blood. Phil dreams of Slytherin, Dan's just happy to be a wizard. When conflict arises the boys are broken apart, only to come back together as prefects years later. Can they repair the bond their younger selves broke?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phanfic I've written, I really hope you guys enjoy it! Updates will come every Saturday.  
> I just wanted to mention that I don't actually think Hufflepuff is the "leftover house" it's there for other reasons and don't worry the opinions of the characters will change!

Phil stood with his brother outside Madame Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. He could see the uniform he should want. The emerald green would suit his black hair, it would compliment his blue eyes. So why didn’t he want it? He wanted to want it. He could hear his parents scoffing at the muggleborn students walking past them. Phil bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything. He knew it would only end in more disappointment from his father. He couldn’t stand the eyes which burned into him. _Why can’t you live up to the Lester family name? Why don’t you honour your pure blood heritage?_

“Phillip! Hurry up! You deserve a wand before any of these muggleborns!” His mother called and Phil sighed. 

“Yes mother,” he mumbled, secretly hoping the muggleborns hadn’t taken offence to his mother’s words. 

 

As he entered the dim, musty Ollivanders he felt his heart squeeze in fear. There was a family already in the shop and they were clearly muggles. The woman was wearing a white sleek dress and the man a knitted cardigan. He was sure there was an eleven year old between them but his parents were blocking his view. Phil tried to peek around them to get a glimpse of the child but his parents limbs got in his way. 

Ollivander clapped his old hands happily as books neatly stacked themselves on a table. “Very good! This one has taken a liking to you!” 

“Excuse me sir?” A posh young male voice asked. 

Ollivander smiled warmly, “Yes Mr Howell?” Phil strained his neck to get a glimpse of the boy. 

“Why do you speak of wands as though they have feelings?”

 Phil swallowed heavily as his mother pursed her lips. He silently prayed she wouldn’t say anything. 

“The wand chooses the wizard Mr Howell. I do not expect you to understand that, but simply to accept it.”

Finally Phil managed to find an angle where he could see the boy. He had a mop of curly chestnut hair and slightly tanned skin, in his hand he held a wand so pale it was almost white. Ollivander held out his hands for it and the boy reluctantly handed it over. 

“Birch, reasonably pliable, very swishy, with,” he held the wand up to his ear, “A unicorn hair core.” 

“Excuse me Ollivander?” His father coughed and Phil restrained the need to groan. “We would like to get a wand.”

The boy turned around in shock and Phil met his warm, brown gaze. 

“But of course Mr Lester,” Ollivander smiled softly, handing the boy his wand and the Lesters entered the small building, practically forcing the other family out. 

His mother turned to him, “Find a Slytherin worthy wand,” she hissed.

 

He nodded even though he knew it wouldn’t be up to him. The wand chooses the wizard, Ollivander had just said that. He ran a hand along the shelf of wands, each more complex and beautiful than the other. He knew his mother wanted him to pick one of the many black wands available. But he found himself drawn to an oak brown. It had patterns of dark brown dots curling around the bottom and it practically vibrated underneath his fingers. 

 

“Give it a wave.” Ollivander instructed, but he was hesitant.

He knew his mother wasn’t happy with his choice from the way her jaw hardened when she saw it. Phil lifted it up and pointed to the pile of books strewn behind the desk. They rearranged themselves neatly and Ollivander raised his eyebrows in surprise. “

It is not often a wand so easily is found Mr Lester but I believe this wand is yours.”

Phil couldn’t help but love the way the wood bent gently in his fingers as he moved it. He handed the wand to Ollivander and refused to make eye contact with his parents.

“Dragon heartstring, hawthorn, very springy. Yes this is your wand.”

Phil smiled a thank you as his wand was returned to his outstretched hands. His mother pursed her lips but didn’t say anything as they left the warm store. Less could be said of Martyn, Phil’s brother.

“That is such a pansy wand!” He scoffed. “You’ll be placed in Ravenclaw or worse Hufflepuff!” He cackled. 

 

Phil’s father turned angrily to Martyn,

“Don’t tell ridiculous tales Martyn. Phillip will be placed in Slytherin, what with his blood heritage he can’t go anywhere else.”

He said it like it was a compliment.

But Phil took it as a threat.

 

~-~-~  

                                                                                                                                                                                                   

Dan had been to King’s Cross Station many times before but had definitely never seen Platform 9 and 3/4. His heart was pounding as he walked the length of the station once again, but just as before there was nothing. He must have looked ridiculous, what with his trolley, packed with trunk and owl. Walking up and down the station aimlessly. It was honestly no wonder the station master was eyeing him suspiciously. His family had been late for a business meeting but had given him a reassuring squeeze of good luck and promise to write soon. Now Dan wasn’t even sure if he was going to make it to the school.

 

He had been waiting for months now, crossing off the days until the 1st of September, and now it had finally arrived but his platform was nowhere to be seen. His stomach clenched in fear just as a family marched towards Platform 9. They were all wearing muggle clothing with exquisite taste and the two sons were pushing trolleys.

 

Dan knew straight away that these were wizards. Aside from the obvious owls in their trunks they were also the family who had pushed him out of the wand shop. 

Dan decided against going up to them. Remembering the way the man had narrowed his eyes at him and his parents. He merely watched them from a distance. The youngest boy turned his head slightly and their eyes met. Dan was met with the same vibrant blue eyes that he had seen in the wand shop but this time they were softer. Less wide. He wondered what had changed, before remembering that he didn’t know the boy, and his family was rude. Also he still didn’t know how to get onto the platform.

 

The family stopped just in front of the barrier between Platform Nine and Ten. The woman turned to her eldest son and nodded curtly saying something before turning around with her husband and walking away. Dan approached carefully as the eldest boy ran into the wall of the platform. Dan winced with shock waiting for his collision but it never came. When he opened his eyes the boy was gone.

 

The young boy turned to Dan and smiled gently,

“Sorry about my family.” He murmured so softly that Dan only just caught it. 

“It’s fine,” he grinned and the other boy looked up in shock, clearly not the response he had been expecting. But it really was fine. The boy had apologised after all and he seemed nice.

“Why are you standing around out here?” The boy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Dan shuffled on his feet nervously, “I don’t know how to get onto the platform.” He admitted cautiously. The boy smiled with amusement.

“You just run at the brick wall.” He said pointing at the barrier.

Dan nodded before running as fast as he could at the brick wall, careful not to flinch so he wouldn’t miss it. As his body was meant to collide with the barrier he disappeared through the wall and onto a large platform with a huge red steam train.

 

He moved away from the barrier just as the black haired boy ran through. He smiled as he saw Dan but it quickly slipped away as he looked behind him. Dan turned around and saw the boy’s brother striding towards him, green tie slightly rumpled around his neck. 

“Phillip,” the brother scorned. Dan jumped away from him as he passed. The boy, Phillip, nodded nervously. “First your pansy of a wand and then letting mudbloods on before you?”

Phillip winced at the word mudblood and his eyes filled with fear as he looked at Dan.

“You’re never going to get into Slytherin like that.” The brother added as he marched away. 

Dan approached him worried but before he could say anything Phillip pushed past him, tears filling his bright eyes. 

 

That’s when Dan decided to act before thinking.

“Oi!” He yelled to Phillip’s brother. Both boys stopped and turned to him, Phillip’s eyes terrified while his brothers were furious. 

“What do you want?” The older boy scoffed. 

Dan felt his blood pulse in his head,

“Stop being so rude to people. Because from what I can tell. Your brother is a million times the person you are,”

While adrenaline still filled his veins Dan grabbed Phillip’s arm and marched them both onto the train before he could do anything else to make matters worse. 

“Th-thank you,” Phillip stammered. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

 

~-~-~

 

Phil stared at the curly haired boy from the wand shop in awe. He had just stood up for him and they really had only just met. He had been looking out the window excitedly since they’d left the station a few minutes ago. The boy seemed to sense Phil’s staring and turned to face him.

“I’m Dan by the way.” He smiled, a dimple forming on his left. 

“Er, Phil,” he grinned. Dan nodded. 

“You prefer Phil to Phillip?” He questioned cautiously and Phil nodded. 

He noticed Dan tended to fidget when nervous,

“Only my family calls me Phillip.”

At the mention of Phil’s family Dan’s dimple disappeared and with it slipped Phil’s smile. 

 

“I’m sorry about, you know.” He stammered, “I wasn’t thinking, I hope it doesn’t make things worse. Or… I don’t know,” he paused seemingly to see what Phil was thinking and he took the opportunity to speak up.

“It’s no problem really. Thank you for standing up for me,” Phil stared at the floor refusing to make eye contact, “It was really brave what you did. Martyn’s really tall and strong.”

 

Dan fidgeted nervously but otherwise seemed relieved that Phil wasn’t angry. Which almost made Phil want to laugh. As if he would be angry about being stood up for. 

As Dan and him spoke, Phil was amazed by how comfortable it was. They chatted as though they’d been friends for years. Phil explaining the rules of Quidditch and how to play. Dan had admitted after twenty minutes of rules that he doesn’t like sports and was never planning to play. Phil had laughed until he couldn’t breathe. 

But even through all this there was still the itching in the pit of Phil’s stomach that was growing and growing as they approached the school. What if he doesn’t get in Slytherin? Would his family disown him? Where would he go? Dan seemed to notice the change in dynamic and spoke up.

“Hey, are you ok?” He asked with a concerned tilt of the head. Phil nodded even though his stomach was twisting itself into knots. “No you’re not. What’s wrong?” They hadn’t spoken about his family since the start of the trip and Phil didn’t want to bring them up. But he could see Dan wasn’t going to give it up. 

“It’s just,” he hesitated wondering if he could lie, “I’m worried I won’t get into Slytherin.” He admitted and Dan nodded in understanding. 

“Yeah I get it. Not that I know what Slytherin is,”

Phil chuckled softly,

"But I figured it must have been important to your family by the way your brother spoke to you.” He finished with a soft smile, his dimple creeping onto his face once more. 

“Slytherin is one of the four houses at Hogwarts,” at Dan’s nod of encouragement he continued, “There’s Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. My family’s always been in Slytherin and I don’t want to disappoint them.” 

Dan nodded slowly, seeming to take all this information in, “How do you get picked?” 

“Oh! It depends on your personality. Gryffindor is bravery, Ravenclaw is wits, Slytherin is cunning and Hufflepuff is everyone else.” Dan raised an eyebrow.

“Just, everyone else?” He questioned. 

“Well, probably not but that’s what my parents always told me.” 

Phil sat waiting while Dan thought it all over, drumming his fingers impatiently on his knee. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, other than it seems as though Slytherin is the worst.” Dan said finally and Phil found himself nodding in agreement before he could stop himself. Dan smirked but otherwise said nothing. 

“Yeah it probably is, but that’s where I belong.” Phil admitted and Dan narrowed his eyes slightly. 

 

~-~-~

 

He couldn’t stop staring at the huge castle looming above his head. Phil was seated beside him, in just as much awe even though Phil was from a magical family. Dan couldn’t help but think about what Phil had said, about belonging in Slytherin, it didn’t seem like he would belong in Slytherin. From what Phil had told him about the house they were cunning and put themselves above others. But Phil was really nice and was continuously checking to make sure Dan wasn’t upset about the way his family treated him, especially Martyn. Which confused Dan because he hadn’t really said anything bad about Dan at all. Only Phil. The black haired boy leaned over to whisper to him, “It’s so huge. I’m sure to get lost.”

Dan grinned in response, “Not going to be able to help you there. I have no sense of direction.” They both lapsed back into silence. Staring at the glittering form of the castle. 

“Right fir’s years out ya get. This way this way.”

 

Dan followed after the giant man, stumbling his way into the castle. He turned to see Phil who was chewing on his lip in fear. He gave his arm a reassuring squeeze and Phil smiled gratefully. Truthfully Dan was hoping they would both end up in Gryffindor but he could see Phil was really wanting Slytherin. Or Phil knew his family really wanted Slytherin. Either way, he would be unhappy in Gryffindor. 

 

It was then that Dan realised he had no idea how the Sorting Test happened. If he had to perform in front of the school he knew he would freeze. His stomach swirled in fear. 

Portraits decorated the tall stonewalls and Dan gasped along with many other students. They were moving and talking. Dan felt his fear leave him as awe took over. Just like it had on the boats. Hogwarts was beautiful, and huge. There were no older students he noticed, but he assumed they would be Sorted before joining them. Phil was breathing very heavily now and Dan wasn’t sure how to help. Just as he turned to reassure him that it would be fine a tall thin lady with rectangular spectacles and a stern expression appeared on the stairs. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts.” She inclined her heads to the eager eleven year olds, "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates,” she indicated to the large doors not far behind her, "but before you take your seats, you must be Sorted into your houses.”

Dan nodded along, proud to realise he was one of the only muggleborns who knew this information,

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.” 

 _Please let us be in Gryffindor_ , he prayed one more time before walking through the large oak doors with his new classmates. 

 

~-~-~

 

Why wouldn’t his heart stop pounding? He saw Martyn the second he walked into the room and that hadn’t helped with the nerves one bit. He tried not to glance over at him but couldn’t help it, and every time he was greeted back with a cold glare. Phil could read it like a book,

_“You’re never going to be a Slytherin.”_

He so wanted it to be fake, he wanted it to be a lie. But deep down, did he really want to be a Slytherin? 

 

The teacher, named Professor McGonagall had marched them straight up the centre of the room until they were up the front of the hall. Four long tables of eyes stared at them intently. Green, Yellow, Blue and Red. He swallowed his fear. 

A tattered old hat sat on a stool in the centre of the room. Phil remembered his father speaking to him about the hat. But he couldn’t remember how it worked. That was until the brim opened with a start and it began.

 

_I am the Sorting Hat_

_I will sit upon your head_

_Where students before, here have sat_

_I peered into their minds and said_

_Perhaps you shall be in Gryffindor_

_The ones of Daring and Bravery_

_Those of Godricks are Chivalrous_

_And filled with nerve down to the core_

_Perhaps you shall be in Hufflepuff_

_The ones full of Truth and Trust_

_Those of Helga’s are Loyal and Just_

_A little bit of everything and so much more_

_Perhaps you shall be in Ravenclaw_

_The ones of Learning and Mind_

_Those of Rowena’s use their wits_

_They do what they know is wise_

_Or perhaps you shall be in Slytherin_

_The ones of True Ambition_

_Those of Salazar’s are cunning and sly_

_But determination is more what you’ll find_

_So don’t be shy_

_And come right on up_

_I wait to Sort you patiently_

_Into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff_

 

On that note the hat silenced and the room applauded it. Phil noticed his brother looking less than pleased at the hat’s words. That Slytherin was about determination. Phil however saw the truth behind those words.

Before he could think too much about it the stern Professor McGonagall was reading out a list of names starting from A.

“Anbrook, James.” A tall lanky boy sat on the stool fidgeting nervously before his eyes widened in shock. Suddenly the hat opened its mouth wide again.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Phil felt his stomach drop. It was literally going to go through his mind. He turned to Dan who looked just as uncomfortable with this new revelation as he was. Phil zoned out, would the hat let him be in Slytherin?

“Howell, Daniel.”

 

She called out clearly and Phil nudged Dan for good luck. The curly haired boy smiled gratefully but it lacked dimple which Phil had learned to mean he was scared. Dan trudged up to the stool before the hat was lowered on his head. He bit his lip nervously as the hat rummaged around in his mind. There was a pause and then,

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

Phil felt his heart leap. They might be together. Dan’s face seemed to fall slightly but it picked back up when he locked eyes with Phil. Warm brown filled with excitement. Phil hardly payed attention to any of the others, although he did notice a few Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors, was added to the mix. It was then that the dreaded words left McGonagall’s lips. 

“Lester, Phillip.”

 

He felt his legs quiver slightly as he walked to the stool. He sat down tentatively, staring at Dan’s hopeful eyes rather than Martyn’s knowing smirk. The hat was lowered onto his head, encasing it in warmth. 

_“Hmmmm. Interesting, there is bravery that is clear but only for others?”_

Phil closed his eyes, “Please let me be a Slytherin.” He begged. The hat laughed softly. 

_“You have many attributes that is clear, but you are no Slytherin.”_

Phil could have let out a sob right there but he bit down on his lip to stop himself.

 _“No, you are far to loyal to be in Slytherin. You don’t possess the cunning. You clearly only want to be there for your family… Hmmm… you are very loyal. But bravery and wits reside here as well… there is only one place that the founders would want you”_  

HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

The last word left the hat’s lips revealing his house to the room of people. Phil felt his heart drop.

He didn’t look at the Slytherin table; he already knew what he would see. Dan looking disappointed in him and Martyn scoffing. His parents were going to disown him. He was a Hufflepuff. He sat down at the table with a great sigh and another first year with soft blond hair looked at him confused.

 

“You alright?” she asked gently. Phil nodded but let himself slump so that his head was resting on his arms. He fought the sobs threatening to erupt in his chest. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him. “It’s ok.” She murmured and he let the warmth envelope him. Nobody had ever hugged him like this before. His mother only ever gave hard, curt hugs that meant I’m proud of you, not I care about you. 

He let his worries slide away. 

 

~-~-~

 

Dan felt his body tense while watching Phil. His eyes had closed and he seemed to be whispering something. The hat didn’t move and he could practically hear the room hold its breath. Well that is except for Martyn who was snickering to his friend. Dan whipped around to glare at Phil’s older brother.

 

“Shut up. You should support him no matter what.” Martyn smirked at Dan, seemingly amused. 

“Doesn’t matter what I think. Mum and Dad are already disappointed enough as it is. If he’s not a Slytherin they’ll practically disown him.” Dan’s stomach dropped. Poor Phil. He turned just in time to see Phil bite his lip to avoid a sob. Oh no.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat called out. Phil stumbled down to his table. Dan practically begged him to look over, so he could comfort him. 

 

“Hey isn’t that your brother Martyn? A puffy pansy?” One of the older Slytherins mocked. 

Dan turned to see Martyn’s reaction,

“Not my brother anymore.” He glared at his plate of food while stabbing at it. Dan opened his mouth to argue but the older boy turned to him before he could,

“Shut your mouth mudblood.” He scorned and a loud shout of protest was emitted.

 

There was a mix of responses, and just like at the station Dan had no idea what was happening. A handful of people gasped in shock, some told Martyn off and a couple laughed. 

“Shut your own.” A boy beside Dan growled, “If you’re saying things like that you’re mouth’s made of mud.” Dan turned to the boy, he was a first year like himself but was radiating confidence. His hair was a sharp brown like Dan’s but rather than curls it sat in a messy short style.

“My name’s Sam.” he held out his hand to shake and Dan grasped it in his own.

"Nice to meet you.” Dan grinned. 

 

“PHIL!” He yelled out and Phil slowed to a stop, now donned in a yellow tie and cloak. He turned slowly, as did the blond haired girl beside him. 

“Yes?” He sounded so restricted, his slightly Northern accent tense. It stung Dan like a wasp.

“Why’ve you been avoiding me?” He asked softly, not wanting to upset the other boy. 

Phil sighed heavily, turning to the girl beside him, “I’ll catch up with you Lana.” She seemed to take that as a dismissal and walked away swiftly. 

 

“Well?” Dan raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“I can’t be friends with you Dan.” He mumbled and Dan eyes widened in shock.

He shook his head, “What are you talking about are you craz-” 

“No Dan. Don’t. My parents are already angry enough as it is. I can’t have Martyn telling them that I’m.. I’m” he faltered. 

“Hanging out with a muggleborn.” Dan finished. Phil hesitated before shaking his head but it was enough. “Wow. Ok I thought you were better than that.” He sighed.

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Phil replied indignantly. 

 

Dan felt something snap,

“IT MEANS I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN YOUR BROTHER!” 

Phil gasped, “How could you?” he sneered. 

“YOU LET HIM CALL ME A MUDBLOOD!” Phil winced at the word and Dan felt a kind of pleasure knowing he’d gotten to him. “Yeah,” he muttered, “I know what it means now.” 

“I don’t, I wouldn’t.”

Dan held up a hand, anger pulsing through his veins. “Then you shouldn’t have said it.” 

Phil shook his head, “I don’t want to upset you.” 

“Too late. You should have thought of that before telling me you didn’t want to be my friend.”

He spun on his heel and walked away, determined not to acknowledge the hot tears filling his eyes.  

 

~-~-~

 

 

As if the day couldn’t get worse, Phil bumped straight into an all too familiar, tall figure. The green of the cloak was at Phil’s eye level but he didn’t even need to look up to know who it was. 

“Mum and Dad write?” Martyn scorned, although of course he knew they hadn’t.

It had been an entire week since the Sorting and Phil hadn’t got so much as a note. 

Phil shook his head meekly.

 

Still distracted by the fight with Dan. 

“Wonder why?” His brother smiled falsely. 

Phil merely shrugged, “Probably because they’ve always liked you better.” 

“We both know it’s because of your house,” he rolled his eyes, “Pathetic Hufflepuff.” He mocked.

Phil saw red. 

He shoved his brother as hard as possible, causing the unsuspecting Martyn to stumble backwards into his friends.

 

“Hufflepuffs are not pathetic.” 

Martyn growled, “You’re just the left overs.” 

“No. We’re. Not. We are the loyal, kind ones out of the houses. The accepting ones. No matter what,” he glared at Martyn through his lashes, “Don’t ever even think to consider that we’re anything other than an equal ever again.” He added before marching away. 

He marched straight to his common room, anger and adrenaline pumping through him. Although Dan’s words were still pounding at his chest,

 _You let him call me a mudblood_.

Lana looked up in shock as he marched into the common room.

 _I thought you were better than your brother._  

He shook his head at the hug she went to offer. 

 _You should have thought about that before telling me you didn’t want to be my friend._  

 

~-~-~

 

“Dan!” 

Dan heard his name being called out but he ignored it. He also recognised the voice that was connected to his name and he didn’t want to talk to him. Sam shuffled uncomfortably beside him. 

“Can I say something?” Phil begged and Sam growled lowly. 

Dan merely shook his head softly. “He doesn’t matter.”

Sam narrowed his eyes but made no comment.

 

Phil was standing behind him, but Dan didn’t move to acknowledge the presence. He found he couldn’t ignore him anymore when a light hand tapped his shoulder. 

He spun around aggravated and Phil flinched,

“What?” 

“I just wanted to erm say that I-I uh…” Phil trailed off his wide eyes looking at something beside Dan’s shoulder. 

 

Dan sighed and turned to Sam who was glaring at Phil. He didn’t need to say anything because the look Dan shot him was enough to tell Sam to stop shooting murder at Phil.

“Look Lester,” Dan began and Phil flinched at the use of his last name, “It doesn’t matter.” 

Phil shook his head hurriedly, “No. Look you have ev-every right to uh be angry. I-I just wanted to say- that I-” 

“You don’t need to apologise. I’m kind of relieved that I know how you feel, to be honest.” Dan lowered his eyes to his homework. 

Phil sighed heavily causing Dan to raise his eyebrows in confusion,

“Bloody hell. I’m trying as hard as I can.” 

“If this is trying hard jeez I don’t want to fucking see you being lazy.”

 

Phil looked taken aback by Dan’s abruptness. He felt bad for the way he was speaking but he was angry. All he’d wanted was to be Phil’s friend and he dropped him like he was nothing. It had hurt. 

“I’m sorry.” Phil finally stammered. 

Dan waved his hand in dismissal,

“Whatever. I’ll stay away so your dear Mother and Father won’t have any issues.”

He locked eye contact with Phil and he found blue ice,

“Fine. Don’t talk to me ever again. See if I care!” 

At that Phil marched away and Dan returned to his homework, his heart squeezing in pain. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Howell is muggleborn, Phil Lester is a pure blood. Phil dreams of Slytherin, Dan’s just happy to be a wizard. When conflict arises the boys are broken apart, only to come back together as prefects years later. Can they repair the bond their younger selves broke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my fic! I hope you're enjoying it!  
> I update every Saturday!!!

****

 

Phil was knocked backwards by the force of Lana’s hug.  
“Woah!” He exclaimed as his feet nearly gave way beneath him  
“You’re a prefect!” She exclaimed with a squeal of glee. Her bright green eyes glittering with mischief.  
“No. I know what you’re thinking,” he shook his head at his best friend, “and there is no way you are getting out of trouble because I’m a prefect.”  
She groaned, “You’re no fun!”   
Phil just rolled his eyes in response.   
“Hey Howell!” Someone called out and Phil felt his stomach drop.

 Howell and he hadn’t talked since First Year and yet the mention of his name never failed to make Phil’s intestines knot together. Lana looked at him knowingly but he shrugged her off.   
“I have to go to the Prefect carriage but save me a spot and I’ll catch up with you?” He grinned and she nodded before bolting off to their usual carriage. Fifth year and they’d sat in the same carriage every year, except for the First Year but Phil didn’t like to think about that. 

As he entered the carriage he felt the blood drain from his face.

Of course Howell was a prefect.

Bloody hell, he’d matured well. His hair was just as curly as the first time they met, but now they were formed into soft ringlets rather than a messy birds nest. The curls were swept into a sort of side fringe and the sides of his head were shaved.  
Although Phil would deny it if asked he couldn’t help but notice that Dan’s jaw had become more defined. The only thing that remained was the adorable dimple that Phil had loved on that first trip to Hogwarts. He swallowed dryly before entering the carriage, only to see the dimple fade away as they locked eye contact. Brown on Blue. 

“Lester,” Howell nodded curtly and Phil felt a pain stab through his chest, just like it had in the library in first year.

“Howell,” he replied swiftly before taking a seat beside his fellow Hufflepuff prefect. 

 While the teacher spoke to them Phil couldn’t help but be distracted by Dan Howell. He seemed to be interested in what the teacher had to say, but Phil wondered if maybe he was zoned out as well.   
Maybe he should apologise for what he said in first year? He was pretty sure he had said never to speak to him again. Although the memory was slightly faded. But Phil had sworn to himself that he would never apologise until Dan did. It had never happened and so the two boys had drifted apart. 

But still, being so close to him for the first time in years, Phil was wondering if it had been worth it.

Of course they had been in the same class occasionally throughout their schooling but Phil had never paid much attention to the boy as he always had Lana to accompany him. He wondered what would have happened if he had apologised earlier? Would they be friends now?   
At the glare of the teacher in front of him he snapped back to reality.  
“P-pardon ma’am?” He stammered and the other prefects snickered, that was except for Howell who stared at him curiously.   
“I was asking if you would be willing to work with our Slytherin prefect Mr Howell for carriage checks now as I need to talk to Miss Blanford,” the teacher nodded at the Hufflepuff beside him.   
Oh god, this was not a good start to the year.   
“Yeah sure.” He replied while standing up. Howell did the same and Phil was shocked to discover that he was now a few inches shorter than the other boy. 

“So…” Phil murmured as they started their way down the long steam train. Stepping out of the way of the kind trolley lady.   
“So…” Dan copied with a smirk.   
He took a deep breath and before he could talk himself out of it blurted, “I’m sorry for what I said in first year. I shouldn’t have let Martyn get away with it and then I can’t even remember exactly what you said but it made me angry but I should have apologised sooner.” He gasped for breath and Dan raised an eyebrow,  
“What I meant to say is do you forgive me? I was a stupid eleven year old after all.”   
Dan shrugged, “Yeah sure. I said some pretty rude stuff as well and as you said, we were stupid eleven year olds.”   
Phil felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest, that he hadn’t even realised had been there until now.   
“Wow. Ok. Th-thank you,” he blubbered as they continued walked along the train.   
“No problem. So start over?” He asked holding out his hand.   
“Yeah.” 

 

~-~-~

 

“Would you calm down?” Sam groaned as he lay sprawled on the green duvet of Dan’s bead.   
“How can I calm down? Why did I say yes!” He groaned before slumping down beside his best friend, “I’m literally going to be spending an hour every day with Lester!”   
Sam sighed,  
“Look we both know that you remember every single icy detail of that exchange back when we all were wee eleven year olds but you’ve gotta consider that he’s probably changed.”   
Dan nodded into the pillow but he felt a slump. The thing he had wanted more than anything since first year was happening and yet he felt terrified. Why did he feel terrified?   
“Why do I feel so scared?” He mumbled into the cushion, hoping Sam wouldn’t hear. But of course he did.  
“Because you’ve had a major crush on Phil Lester since first year?” He suggested and Dan shoved him off the bed.  
“How many times do I have to say I do not like boys?” He groaned.   
Sam shrugged, “You can keep saying it and I’ll keep not believing you.”  
Dan threw a silk cushion at his friend’s smug face and grinned when he heard the oomph of impact.   
“Shut the fuck up!” 

 

Herbology.  
Easily Dan’s worst subject.  
He blamed it on lack of talent.  
Sam blamed it on the fact that Phil Lester was always in his Herbology class.  
This of course, earned him a slap over the head.   
“How the fuck do you do this?” He groaned staring at the plant wrestling with the earth.   
Sam sighed heavily, “She literally just explained that Dan.”   
“I wasn’t listening.” Dan replied.  
“Wonder why,” Sam smirked with a pointed glance at the tall boy across from them. Blue eyes crinkled with concentration, black fringe falling in his eyes.   
Dan shoved the smirking boy beside him and shook his head.  
“I’m just tired. Was zoned out.”   
“Sure, sure.” He laughed again dodging a punch Dan aimed at his arm.   
“Let’s just pot the bloody thing.” Dan growled. Forcing himself not to look at Phil across from him. He tended to find himself mesmerised in the love Lester showed for plants.   
Sam chuckled softly but otherwise said nothing. Dan grabbed the soil and gently patted it around the plant, as Sam attempted to help he groaned.   
“You and your left handedness is very irritating!”  
Dan let out a soft laugh but made no effort to help his friend. It wasn’t his fault after all.   
“Are you left handed Howell?” A soft Northern voice asked and Dan tensed slightly.   
“Yeah,” he nodded looking up to lock eyes with Phil. 

Phil dusted his hands off on his jeans before replying, “Huh. I never noticed that before.” He grinned blue eyes sparkling. Dan struggled to control the smile etching on his face. 

 

~-~-~

 

It’s difficult to patrol the corridors every night when everyone else is asleep, and not become friends and Phil couldn’t deny that Dan was a great talker.   
“And that’s the story of how my brother microwaved his laptop,” he finished with a flourish and Phil laughed gently.   
He debated whether it was best to ask or not and decided Dan wouldn’t mind,  
“Erm. What’s a microwave?”  
Dan looked at him for a few seconds before bursting into manic laughter, causing a portrait to shush him.   
Phil turned a bright red,  
“S-sorry. I just,” Dan gasped between laughs, “I forget that you don’t know muggle appliances!” He grinned so widely that his dimple appeared and Phil felt a small stab to the gut. That clearly meant he liked seeing Dan happy. Clearly.   
“It’s like a mini oven that reheats food.” He smiled.  
Phil decided not to ask what an oven is. 

“So what movies do you like?” Dan changed the topic.   
Phil felt his face heat up, “What’s a movie?” He asked.   
Dan’s jaw dropped open, “You don’t know what a movie is?” He gasped.   
“No. Is that a Muggle thing?”   
Dan nodded, but his eyes were glazed over as he thought heavily.   
Phil waited patiently, he had learnt that when Dan went into his own head, you just had to wait until he emerged again.   
“You need to watch my favourite Disney movie.” Dan said eventually.   
Phil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Your favourite Disney movie?”   
“Disney,” Dan groaned, “Only the best movie company! I need to show you Lady and the Tramp.”   
Phil nodded, “How though?”   
There was another long pause while Dan thought, “Does the Room of Requirement actually exist?”   
“Yes.” Phil remembered Martyn telling about it .   
“We’re going to watch it in the Room of Requirement.” 

 Lana groaned, “You’re not focusing. Again!”   
“Ouch!” Phil winced as Lana poked her quill into his arm for the third time in five minutes.   
“What are you even thinking about?” She poked him again and he rolled his eyes at her, trying to cover up the blush creeping onto his cheeks. The truth was he was thinking about watching Lady and the Tramp with Dan tonight and kept forgetting that they were meant to be working on potions homework.   
“Nothing much.” he shrugged and she narrowed her eyes in disbelief. 

With a huff she let it go. The library was quiet that day as it was Saturday but a few students had started to drift in. All carrying bags with the pretence of doing homework.   
Phil perked up at the sight of Dan wander in, bag thrust over his shoulder. A dark haired boy from Phil’s Arithmacy class was closely on his tail.   
 _What was his name again? Sebastian? S-s-samuel? Yes Sam!_  
The boy, Sam, spotted Phil and shot him a huge smile, poking Dan in the side with a smirk.    
There was a hushed conversation in which Dan’s eyes flitted over to Phil nervously. After a bit of debating and one shove, which nearly caused Sam a minor concussion, the two made their way over to Phil’s table. 

“Hi.” Dan smiled.  
“Hi.” Phil replied

Lana eyed him curiously. She had no memory of Dan other than Phil coming back to the common room crying twice and hence was wary. Phil locked eyes with her, trying to convey that it was ok to trust him. She obviously knew they had been working as prefects together for the past month but Phil hadn’t gotten around to telling her that they were friends.

 “Lana,” she said after thirty seconds of awkward silence. She stuck out her hand with the contagious enthusiasm that Phil was used to. Dan, however looked taken aback, but he took the hand with no questions.   
“Dan.” He grinned and Phil felt a pang as the dimple momentarily arrived on Dan’s cheek.   
Sam was watching Dan with a mixture of amusement and happiness. Phil hoped they weren’t dating. Wait why did Phil hope that? No he didn’t he just…   
Dan’s voice struck him out of his thoughts, “What are you doing?”   
“Oh. Erm. We’re-"  
“We’re doing our Potions,” Lana rolled her eyes.   
Dan nodded before sliding into the chair beside Phil,  
“Transfiguration.” He answered the question Phil had never asked.   
“Cool.” Phil grinned.  
Sam leaned in to whisper something that sounded suspiciously like,

“You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.” Causing Dan to turn around and shove him directly off his chair.  
Phil pretended not to hear. 

 

~-~-~

 

Phil knocked on the Slytherin common room exactly four minutes late and Dan still wasn’t ready.   
“Hold on!” A Slytherin girl snickered. “I don’t think he’s dressed,” she added.   
Phil groaned leaning against the door just as Filch came hobbling round the corner.  
“Student out of bed! Student out of-"  
“I’m a prefect.” Phil sighed, showing the old man the badge on his cloak. “Like I’ve told you every night.”   
Dan exited the common room just at that time and Filch rounded on him with an evil grin.   
“How about you? You’re out a bed ‘aint you?”   
Dan rolled his eyes with irritation, “Prefect.” He made the same move as Phil to show the groundskeeper his badge and the old man left grumbling.   
“Sorry I’m late.” Dan flushed.   
He shook his head with mock irritation, “Like every day. Maybe I should tell you it’s earlier then you’ll be ready on time?”   
Dan laughed, “I probably would still be late!”   
Both boys struggled to contain the nervous excitement filling them as they strayed from their usual path. 

As they reached the seventh floor Phil felt his mind spinning with excitement.   
What was a movie?   
What would it be like?   
Dan stopped and begun pacing three times in front of a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, he seemed to be whispering something under his breath.   
Phil gasped as a door materialised in front of his eyes.   
“Wow,” he breathed. 

Phil was mesmerised by the two dogs on screen.   
The room had opened up to reveal a large couch covered in cushions and blankets. A huge projector was set up next to a large white screen.   
There were huge buckets of popcorn and chocolate that Phil had never tried before.   
However Phil couldn’t help but also focus on the hand that was very close to his. It was almost teasing him. 

The movie was amazing, Phil was gripping his blanket as though it could make every second longer.   
A rat was sneaking into the baby’s bedroom and Phil was terrified.   
Tramp snuck into the house leaving Lady in the garden and Phil jumped in terror as they got into a chase.   
He ducked his head under Dan’s arm, while Dan laughed at Phil’s fear.   
There was a pause until Dan reassured him that it was over. 

“It’s done.” Phil lifted his head, only to find himself much closer to Dan than anticipated.   
Wow his eyes were a really warm brown up close. They froze before jumping backward in realisation. 

Phil’s cheeks didn’t stop burning for the rest of the movie.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Howell is muggleborn, Phil Lester is a pure blood. Phil dreams of Slytherin, Dan's just happy to be a wizard. When conflict arises the boys are broken apart, only to come back together as prefects years later. Can they repair the bond their younger selves broke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Apologies for the length as the next chapter is a big one and I didn't want to rush it!  
> I update every Saturday!!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Ugh!” Dan sat up in bed, head burrowed in his hands.   
Sam rolled his eyes but flipped over to face his best friend. The others two boys from their dormitory were studying in the common room, supposedly. As two stereotypical Slytherins they were not studying.  

“I can’t sleep.” Dan groaned. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Phil’s face entirely too close.  
Blue eyes melting his brain like snow in the summer.   
“May I ask if it has anything to do with a certain dark haired boy?” Sam asked with far too much genuine concern for his usual self.   
Dan considered lying, “N-no. Yes. It does.”  
Sam nodded in understanding.   
“You came back extremely flushed,” he raised an eyebrow to Dan, “Care to elaborate?”   
He shook his head. “It was nothing.” At Sam’s disbelieving look he continued, “Besides it’s not your business anyway.”   
“True.” He shrugged, “I thought you’d prefer to have it off your plate but hey. If not that’s fine,” he threw up his hands in mock surrender and Dan through a green pillow at him.   
Dan shook his head, “I’ve liked girls my whole life. I don’t like Phil.”   
Sam shrugged, “Whatever you say. I’ll be here when you wanna talk about it.” He grinned widely, an almost evil smirk to those who didn’t know him well, before rolling over and falling promptly to sleep.  

Dan closed his eyes to be greeted with blue.   
Blue. Blue. Blue.   
Wow they really sparkled up close. His heart was pounding.   
Phil smiled, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Dan had to look down slightly to lock eye contact.   
He used to be shorter, that much he knew.   
Dan gasped awake for what must have been the hundredth time that night.   
His room mates were back and they looked at him curiously before slipping under the covers. Sam remained snoring soundly.  

He had Potions. Dan loved Potions.   
It was easily his best subject, he was even liked by the Potions master. Not surprisingly as Professor Slughorn had a tendency to favour students who excelled, and that Dan did.   
After suffering through science in school, wow potions was practically a dream come true.   
They took the class with the Hufflepuffs and that meant Phil would be in his class. Which was a bonus because Sam had dropped potions the second he could after nearly melting Dan’s hand in second year. 

 Slughorn was just opening the classroom when Phil bolted around the corner and _Fuck.  
_ Phil was wearing glasses and fuck if Dan was going to say they looked anything but absolutely stunning on him. It was perfectly acceptable to notice that his friend looked attractive in glasses.  
Very, very, very attractive in glasses.   
 _Fuck.  
_ _No no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
_ _I don’t like Phil. I don’t like Phil._

 He was so busy repeating that to himself as though the more he repeated it the more it would be true, that he didn’t notice Phil approach him.   
“Hey Dan!” Phil grinned. No one was allowed to be that attractive in glasses. They framed his eyes like they were an artwork.   
“Hi,” Dan replied a little too enthusiastically but Phil didn’t seem to notice.  
He rolled his eyes in a joking manner, “Ignore the glasses. I hate them but I didn’t have time to find my contacts. So you’re going to have to deal with these ugly pieces of junk.” He laughed pointing to them in mock exaggeration. 

Ugly pieces of junk? Hell Dan would pay money to keep them on Phil’s face. They were making it very difficult to not like his friend as well more than a friend  
“Aha! They’re not that bad,” he shoved Phil’s arm playfully. Heart thumping entirely too loud in his chest.   
“Are you boys coming in?” Slughorn laughed joyfully. Dan knew if it was anyone else they would have been in trouble, but not Dan and Phil, no they were part of the Slug Club. Yeah that’s a thing.   
Phil laughed, “Of course sir! Wouldn’t miss it!” His eyes glittering beneath the large black frames.  
 _Crap, Fuck, Shit, Oh god was Dan doomed_

 

~-~-~

 

Dan had been acting really strange lately. Constantly, flushing and talking really quickly.  
He also kept making excuses not to see Phil which was irritating.   
Eventually after a week of dealing with it he ended up just going to Sam.   
Phil slipped into the chair beside him and Sam looked up in shock. They never sat together in Arithmacy. Ever. 

 “So? What’s up with Dan?” Phil decided to cut straight to the chase.   
Sam examined him closely before finally,  
“Since when do you wear glasses?” He asked.   
Phil refrained from groaning, “Since I ran out of contacts and am in the process of buying more. Now, my question was what is up with Dan?”   
Sam continued to examine him before seemingly deciding something, “When did he start acting weird?”   
“Monday.” Phil answered too quickly.   
“When did you have to start wearing your glasses?”   
Phil groaned, “What does this have to do with Dan?”   
Sam shushed him, “I’m testing a hypothesis. Now glasses?”   
“Monday.”   
Phil failed to see how knowing about his glasses would help Sam answer the simple question but the boy would not let up.   
Sam nodded, “I thought as much.”   
At Phil’s quizzical expression he shook his head, “Honestly you’re both as thick as a brick wall.” He sighed, “I have no idea what’s up with Dan as he has ben perfectly normal around me.”   
Phil slumped in his chair. His only lead had left him stranded. Now what? 

“Dan!” Phil raced down the hall after the curly-haired boy.   
Dan turned around in shock, “Phil?”   
“Are- you- ok?” He panted, coming to a stop beside Dan.   
Dan looked confused before realisation dawned on him, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”   
“Oh ok.” Phil wasn’t convinced, but this was the first conversation they’d had since Monday where Dan hadn’t been acting strange so he wasn’t going to push it.   
“You managed to get rid of the glasses huh?” Dan asked casually.   
“Yeah. Hallelujah right?” Phil grinned, receiving one in return. Not as comfortable as usual, but the closest in a week.   
Dan nodded seemingly lost in thought, “Yeah Hallelujah…”   
Phil wasn’t sure Dan's heart was in it. 

 How could Phil tell Lana he had a massive crush on Dan? She would probably laugh.   
 _Lana I have a problem, I have a crush on a boy who probably likes girls and boy am I in deep?  
_ No way. If Lana was uncomfortable having a gay friend and stopped spending time with him his life would be ruined. If he didn’t talk to someone about it soon though, he might explode. It was like hiding the biggest secret in the world and he couldn’t tell his two best friends. He definitely couldn’t tell Dan.  

Phil shuddered at the thought just as Lana rounded the corner an exasperated look on her face.  
“Are we going to talk about your huge crush on Howell or not?” She groaned and he smacked a hand over her mouth.   
“Not here. How do you- never mind just wait.”   
He pulled his joyful friend along with no further conversation. Eventually finding an empty corner of the library where no one would accidentally spring on them.   
He released her slowly expecting to be bombarded with questions. Instead his usually ecstatic friend was calm, patient, waiting. Who was this girl?

 “How did you know?” Phil didn’t even bother trying to hide it. They both knew that he was seriously in deep for Daniel Howell.   
"Obvious I guess, I know you well enough by now Phillip.” She mocked, his full name added for sarcasm.   
Phil rolled his eyes.  
“But a better question would be, when did it start?” She asked with genuine curiosity.   
“Saturday night. On our patrols,” Phil paused not sure whether Lana would want to know details. At her patient expression he continued, “I turned the wrong way and we bumped into each other and I guess…” He trailed off, the sentence mostly completed.   
She nodded with such a complete understanding that he was shocked, although he shouldn’t have been. Lana had always been more in check with emotions than him but her understanding how he felt for Dan was out of the question.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” She sounded slightly hurt, Phil felt his heart pang in guilt.  
He hesitated, “I guess… I just didn’t want you to stop being my friend…” His voice trailed off as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Of course I wouldn’t! Merlin’s beard you’re unbelievable!”

 

~-~-~

 

Sam wasn’t nearly as nervous as Dan. Which was really annoying because Dan was shaking.   
He liked the old professor, he did well with the old professor. Why couldn’t she keep teaching them?  
Why did they need a new teacher?  
Ok so she was pregnant, maybe not ideal to teach with. But Dan didn’t want to adjust to a new teacher. 

 “Good afternoon class.” The teacher grinned as he walked in. A reasonably old man who couldn’t have been older than early 50’s with a wiry frame.  
Phil had said he was nice, but Dan wasn’t sure.   
“I should give myself a detention for being late!” He joked with a wide smile.  
Sam grinned back before leaning over to Dan,  
“I like this dude.”   
Dan nodded not really paying attention.   
He slipped into his seat as the teacher begun to discuss the term outline. Dan wasn’t really listening until one word made his ears prick up.  
“Boggart.”   
What? They were going to fight a Boggart?   
Dan already knew his would be a void, an endless void. He shuddered even thinking about it. 

 “Howell are you listening?” The teacher stood in front of him, hands on his hips but smirk on his face.  
“Er, no sorry sir.”   
The teacher laughed, “Call me Professor Drimsworth.”   
“Yes s-sir.” Dan stammered and Professor Drimsworth laughed.   
Sam rolled his eyes and whispered in Dan’s ear, “Does it have anything to do with a dark haired beauty.”  
Dan refrained from shoving him of his chair.  
“No actually, it was about the boggart.”   
Sam nodded.   
“If you were listening you would know that he said that he will give us thirty seconds to fight it off and then if we can’t he’ll get rid of it.”   
Dan felt a huge weight lift off his chest. They would all get the same amount of time.   
“Fuck thank god.” 

 

~-~-~

 

“It’ll just be a void.” He explained to Phil, who was being very patient.   
“What do you mean though?” Phil asked curiously.   
Dan thought it over, “Like a possibility where I won’t exist or matter, because what’s the point if everything’s going to end anyway?” He gulped.   
“Oh, ok.” Phil nodded, he seemed to be taking the information in.  

A lapse of silence fell over the two boys, but it was comfortable as always. Dan wondered why silence could be so nice. Usually it made him feel uncomfortable. But never with Phil.   
“Mine would probably be the ocean,” Phil said eventually.   
Dan turned to him, “Really? I thought you liked water?"  
Phil shook his head, “I like water. Just not the ocean, it’s terrifying and you never know what’s beneath you.”   
“That makes sense I guess,” Dan thought for a moment, “Kind of like me. Not knowing is bad but even if you knew it might be worse.”   
“Yeah. I guess they’re just different versions of the same thing.” 

His smile made Dan’s heart pang, it made him feel like he’d been punched in the gut.   
No no no no no no no  
 _I don’t like Phil_

~-~-~

Lana was officially the best wing woman ever. She had managed to get Dan to do his homework with Phil and get rid of Sam so the two were alone. Phil had to remember to thank her later.   
“What did you get for the question on Devils Snare?” Dan asked leaning over Phil’s shoulder.   
Dan was so close that Phil could feel his breath on his ear.   
How could someone do something so simple yet make Phil’s heart race at a million miles an hour?  

“Er, they die in light.” He pointed to the answer, face flushed.   
“Right thanks,” Dan smiled leaning back to his paper.   
Phil took the opportunity to ask the question filling his thoughts, “Er, so are you… um… Do you have your eye on anyone… at the moment?” He asked with forced calm.   
Dan’s cheeks flushed as dark a cherry, “No- I- uh.”  
Phil was positive Dan must have heard his heart crashing against his rib cage.  
“I’m trying to convince myself I don’t like someone, because it could ruin everything…” Dan stammered.  
Phil felt his heart sink.  
He noticed that Dan had gone exceptionally red and was staring at the table like it would explode if he looked away.   
“Er how about you.” Dan asked with an awkward cough.   
“Yeah the same.”   
It couldn’t be more true. 

 

 

~-~-~

 

 

 _Dan was so close to him.  
_ _Their chests pressed up against each other. Brown eyes sparkling up close.  
_ _“I love you.” Phil whispered never once taking his eyes off Dan.  
_ _Dan retracted as though burned.  
_ _“That’s disgusting!” He scoffed, eyes narrowed in disgust, “How could you ever feel that way about me?”  
_ _Phil felt his heart tense.  
_ _“I’m sorry I just I-” he couldn’t speak._  
Hands ripped him out of slumber. 

 

“Phil!”   
He opened his eyes to the three boys from his dormitory all staring at him full of concern.   
“Are you ok?” A boy named Tony asked. “You were crying in your sleep. Again.”   
Phil reached up to discover that his eyes were indeed wet.   
“Ah, yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He muttered, wiping at his eyes furiously.   
The image of Dan’s angry face was stuck in his mind.   
 _It was just a dream._

 

“That’s the third time this week,” another boy muttered as Phil pressed his hands to his face, “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it.”   
Phil could just see their reactions, “Yeah no-no I’m sure.” He forced a smile.   
“Ok,” the boys nodded, not looking convinced. They each retreated to their beds  
 _It was just a dream_

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Howell is muggleborn, Phil Lester is a pure blood. Phil dreams of Slytherin, Dan's just happy to be a wizard. When conflict arises the boys are broken apart, only to come back together as prefects years later. Can they repair the bond their younger selves broke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> It's a personal favourite of mine!!  
> I upload every Saturday!

His whole body was shaking like an earthquake.   
Sam was just ahead of him, and was most certainly not terrified. If anything he looked excited.   
How could he be so excited about facing his worst fear?  
“Now class, make sure you remember the spell. Let’s go over it again.” Professor Drimsworth said with a beam.  
“Riddikulus!” The class chanted.   
He clapped his hands together, “Very good. Very good.”   
Dan felt his stomach seize up.   
“Now Miss Trenchworth step up!” The joyful professor exclaimed with glee. 

As Matilda took the floor the door of the cupboard opened with a deafening click.   
Out slunk a wolf with it’s eyes blazing with fire.   
He heard Matilda let out a squeak of fear.   
“Do something that will make you laugh!” Professor Drimsworth said slowly and clearly.   
Dan felt everything shaking. Poor Matilda. He wasn’t going to be able to do it.   
“Riddikulus!” She squeaked and suddenly the wolf was a giant lab wearing a party hat and clown shoes. Everyone else seemed to find it amusing Dan only felt fear.   
How can I change a void into something funny?

Sam turned around to face him,  
“How cool is this?” He asked with a grin, it quickly slipped off his face. “Hey are you ok? You look like you’re going to be sick.”   
Dan shook his head, “No no fine. Just nervous is all,” he laughed, hoping it sounded semi-sincere. Sam didn’t seem convinced but directed his attention back to the person at the front.   
They were getting so close to the front. Sweat trickled down his back, while fear trickled through his body.   
Clogging his thoughts and heart. 

Four people, there was a teacher.   
Three people, there was a giant snake.  
Two people, a lion was rearing on it’s hind legs.   
Everyone was successful, nobody needed the Professor to step in.  
Sam stepped forward.  
The boggart shifted into an old lady with a piano.  
“Sit!” Echoed around the room. The lady was holding a ruler. Dan swallowed. Poor Sam.  
“R-Riddikulus.”   
She was now holding a balloon animal and the piano spewing streamers.   
Everyone laughed except Dan.  
It was his turn. 

He stepped forward, legs shaking and body shivering. He waited for the void he knew was coming.   
The boggart begun spinning, before it stopped in the shape of...  
Phil.  
But he wasn’t just Phil. He had tear stains down his cheeks and fury in his eyes.   
“Stop lying to yourself Howell.” Phil hissed, so quietly that only Dan could hear the words.   
“You know how you feel about me. Did it ever occur to you that I deserve better?”   
The words sliced at Dan like knives.   
Phil circled him like a lion circling its prey.   
“You know I deserve better, a better friend, and most definitely a better lover. How could you ever believe I would love you back?” Phil was so close that his scratchy lips were touching Dan’s ear,   
“I will never love you.” 

Dan felt tears spill over his face.   
There wasn’t a single noise in the room except for the hollow breathing beside him.   
“Why do you stay around me when you’ll only end up hurting me?” He scorned, “You’re a Slytherin, I’ve learnt by now that it’s not something to be proud of.” Phil was in front of him now, eyes in line with Dan’s but Dan didn’t feel his heart pound out of his chest like usual when Phil was so close.   
“You disgust me. I only stay around you because I’m a prefect. The idea of me having feelings for you? Is simply pathetic. Just. Like. You.” 

Dan looked at the blue eyes he loved and he only saw an outline of what was usually there.   
“You did this to me. You ruined my life.” Phil was closer now. So close Dan could feel the fear rattling in his chest, it wasn’t the person, but the words. He ruined Phil’s life.   
Phil, Phil, Phil  
Dan’s knees were growing weak and he felt himself collapse to the floor as the last words left Phil’s lips.   
“I hate you.” 

~-~-~

Phil was drumming his fingers on his desk absentmindedly when a wide eyed Sam knocked on the Transfiguration door. 

“What is it Mr Davidson?” Professor McGonagall asked with her signature stern, but kind glare.   
Sam panted as though out of breath, his cheeks were unusually pale, “We need Phil ma’am.”   
“Well take him then,” she ushered Phil out the door. “May I ask what for?” She added as a seeming afterthought but Phil knew better than that.  
He took his time standing up until Sam replied,  
“It’s Dan Professor. He’s fainted.” 

Phil ran out of the room. Sam followed him. Suddenly he halted.   
“I have no idea where I’m going or what’s happening.” He said with realisation.   
Sam nodded, “I know but I also have been told to simply get you and Professor Drimsworth will explain.” Phil groaned but followed the brunet down the staircase, praying it wouldn’t start to move.   
What happened?

They entered the classroom.   
It was eerily silent.   
Not a single person talking but everyone looking at a boy lying back down in the middle of the room.   
Dan.  
Holy shit what happened? 

Phil couldn’t have ran faster until he practically skidded to a stop beside his friend, his crush, Dan.   
“What happened?” He asked straight away. No pleasantries. No banter. He needed to know now.   
Professor Drimsworth looked uncomfortable to tell him, “We were repelling boggarts-” He begun to explain.  
“Yes I know. He was nervous about it, telling me every night. He said his would be a void.” As those words left his lips several pairs of eyes fell on him. 

“Was it not a void?” he asked slowly.   
Dan was still not moving below him.   
“No Mr Lester. It was you.” Professor Drimsworth explained.   
The words crashed against Phil’s skull.   
“M-me?”   
A croak came out of the immobile boy.   
“Ph-phil?” He asked cautiously.   
Phil crashed to his knees beside Dan, his eyes wide with worry. 

“I’m here Dan. It’s fine.” 

He didn’t know what to do.   
All he knew was that he needed Dan to be ok. Even if that meant he would have to leave eventually.   
Phil reached down and brushed a curl out of Dan’s face without thinking about it.   
“Mr Davidson?” Drimsworth turned to Sam.  
“Yes sir?” Sam murmured.   
“Please take Dan to Madame Pomfrey. I need to speak to Mr Lester.”   
Phil felt his heart drop. It would probably be best if you never spoke to Mr Howell again.   
Scenarios ran through his mind faster than he thought physically possible.   
“You need to continue to be friends with Mr Howell.” 

The words made Phil freeze in shock.  
“What?” A Slytherin girl gasped.   
“Can you come outside Mr Lester?”   
Phil nodded, still in a state of shock. You need to continue to be friends with Mr Howell.  
A Gryffindor boy glared at Phil as he walked out and a lump rose in his throat, how bad was it?  
Professor Drimsworth turned on Phil,   
“I am not going to tell you what I overheard because it is not mine to tell. However all I will say is that you must under every circumstance, continue to be friends with Mr Howell.”   
Phil nodded.   
“I will sir. Of course. Aren’t you slightly worried by the fact that I am his biggest fear?” Phil asked slowly.   
The Professor shook his head wearily, “No. Because that is not the case Mr Lester. His biggest fear isn’t being with you, quite the opposite.”   
“I’m not sure I understand you sir.” Phil’s mind was whirring.   
“What I’m saying is maybe you should come clean about how you feel, because maybe you won’t get the reaction you expect,” and with a very out of the blue wink he added, “I hope you will come to me with advancements.”   
At that the teacher turned and walked back into the classroom, leaving behind a very startled and confused Phil in his wake. 

~-~-~

“Samuel!” He hollered. Sam whirled around with shock.   
Phil marched between the tables of the Great Hall with surprisingly agile speed.   
“Is he ok for Merlin’s sake?” He asked when he finally reached Sam.   
There was a pause then a nod, “I’m not sure what to tell you except that he keeps asking for you but Madame Pomfrey said one visitor is enough until he stops shaking.”   
Phil felt his heart rate increase. He was asking for him?   
Then he remembered what he was doing and why.  
“I need to know what happened.”   
He said it like it was simple. He was proud of himself for getting the words to escape his lips so casually. The words that had been eating him up for the last couple of hours.   
“Alright but can we go to the library?”   
So casual. Simple.   
“Yeah sure.” He was going to know what had really happened and Phil wasn’t sure if he should be happy or terrified. Both. 

They walked to the library in complete silence and Phil wasn’t sure what was louder, their footsteps in the silent hallway or his heart pounding in his chest.   
As they seated themselves at a table in the back of the library finally Sam broke the tense silence between them.  
“I am not going to sugar coat this in the slightest, because you deserve to know the full truth.”   
Phil nodded, although the statement worried him, he agreed. He wanted the truth and nothing else. 

“Dan was behind me and I was a fucking awful best friend and didn’t notice that he was not feeling well about this at all. His face was so white it was turning slightly translucent I swear to god. I was trying to hide my fear, but I was mostly excited. I love mastering new magic and I figured this was as good as any.”   
Sam was an amazing storyteller and Phil felt himself practically in his shoes. 

~-~-~

Dan was standing in the centre of the room. Shaking, waiting for that boggart to take shape. When it stopped swirling the room went silent, for standing in front of them was Phil.   
Except there was hardly anything about the terrifying figure stood in front of them that actually was Phil. For he looked like him but also didn’t. With eyes sunken and flat, and skin that looked almost stretched too tight over his bones. You could have heard a pin drop. 

The only sound was the raspy awful voice of Phil. It echoed around the room, ringing in all of their ears but yet was indecipherable.   
Nobody moved, nobody breathed. Nothing happened except for Phil stalking around Dan like a predator with its prey.   
It had only been ten seconds but it felt like ten minutes.   
Dan was crying, he had his back facing the room but it was obvious. His shoulders were quaking and this seemed to make Phil, the boggart, pick up speed.   
He leaned in close to Dan’s ear and hissed something. The snake like noise rattling the class’s eardrums. 

Some people were considering moving to do something, you could tell from the almost unsure movements. The timer hit twenty seconds. Phil was leaning in close to Dan’s face, only centimetres apart.   
Whatever Phil said caused Dan to let out a huge sob.   
Suddenly, with no warning Sam watched his best friend drop like a sack of potatoes.   
“I hate you.” Rung out through the room.   
“RIDDIKULUS!” Professor Drimsworth cast with a flourish. The boggart was sent flying straight back into the cupboard.   
Suddenly the room erupted with noise. 

“Howell!”   
“Dan!”   
“Is he ok?”   
“What do we do!” 

Professor Drimsworth’s voice boomed around the room, “Silence!”   
The room hushed.   
“Mr Davidson,” the Professor turned to Sam, “Please go and get Mr Lester.”   
Another outburst, this time in outrage and shock.   
“SILENCE!” The teacher hollered again.  
“Apologies sir but may I ask why?” Sam trembled, his eyes darting to his friend, lying immobile on the floor. 

Professor Drimsworth nodded, “You may I ask but I will not answer. All you need to know is that Phil Lester is who Mr Howell needs right now.”   
Sam turned and left the room almost robotically.   
“Oh Mr Davidson?” Drimsworth added as afterthought.   
“Yes sir?”   
“Only tell Mr Lester that Howell fainted nothing else.”   
“Yes sir.” 

~-~-~

Phil was shaking. What did he say to Dan? No, what did The Boggart say to Dan.   
It wasn’t you it was a boggart.  
“Are you ok Phil?” Sam asked cautiously.   
Phil nodded, but he wasn’t totally sure.   
“Was anyone else’s that bad? He asked with a gulp.   
Sam shook his head.   
“No. Just Dan’s.”   
Of course. What was he going to do? 

~-~-~

“Please Madame Pomfrey? Let me see him,” Dan begged her once again.   
Madame Pomfrey huffed as she bustled around him treating other students,   
“If I let him in for five minutes do you think you will calm down so I can let you out?”   
“Yes ma’am definitely.”   
She rolled her eyes but moved to the door.   
“Mr Lester,” she poked her head out, “Five minutes, no more!” 

Phil was in the room in a matter of seconds. Dan refrained from laughing at the excitable speed of his friend.   
“I’m so sorry. Are you ok?” Phil asked the second he was seated beside Dan’s bed.  
Dan shook his head, “It’s not your fault. I swear. I don’t really want to talk about it.”   
Phil nodded, “Ok.”   
“Really you’re ok with that?” Dan asked.   
Phil nodded and Dan felt a pang of longing. Phil was so considerate.   
No you’ve been over this. He deserves better than you.  
“Th-thank you.” 

Phil leaned close with a grin, “What’s the bet I can last ten minutes?”   
“Not a chance,” Dan grinned back, “Pomfrey’s already starting to hover and you only just came in.”   
That made Phil laugh, he covered his mouth with his hand. Dan wondered what he was covering, his smile was beautiful anyway.   
“Good point.” Phil smirked, before his face slipped, “I don’t want to leave though.” He sighed.   
Dan felt his heart constrict, he didn’t want Phil to leave either.   
“Hey maybe I can get you out like when Tramp helps Lady escape the pound?” Phil giggled.   
Dan laughed and felt a sense of pride that Phil remembered the movie so well. It was a favourite of his after all.   
“Yeah. But to be honest I think you’re the fancy lady and I’m the rugged yet handsome tramp.” Dan joked and Phil shoved him.   
Then surprising shrugged, “Wouldn’t disagree with any of that.” Phil laughed turning slightly red, “I’d be a pretty be beautiful lady.”   
“Y-yeah,” Dan laughed, but his mind was ringing alarms.  
Had Phil meant to call him handsome?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Howell is muggleborn, Phil Lester is a pure blood. Phil dreams of Slytherin, Dan's just happy to be a wizard. When conflict arises the boys are broken apart, only to come back together as prefects years later. Can they repair the bond their younger selves broke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> I update every Saturday!

“It was nothing really.” Dan waved Sam off.   
“He called you handsome."  
“In passing” Dan pointed out.   
“Still did it” Sam shrugged.   
Dan sighed heavily, “I know ok! But I don’t want to get my hopes up!” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
Sam nodded, “Called it.”   
“I actually hate you.”   
Sam shook his head, green eyes bright with mischief, “No you don’t, you love me. You also love Phil let’s be real.” 

If Dan had something he would have thrown it at Sam by now.   
“Love is a very strong word.” Dan murmured and Sam’s smirk moulded into a small smile.   
“It is Dan, and we both know that you are in love with Phil Lester.”   
Dan wished he didn’t agree so whole heartedly.

Phil was waiting outside the hospital wing when Dan and Sam exited the classroom.   
“Oh! Dan. I was-” Phil coughed awkwardly, “How are you feeling?”   
Dan laughed softly at his friend’s nervousness, “I’m fine. Trust me.”   
Sam nodded, “He’s just as annoying as ever.”   
“Oi!” Dan turned and shoved him. Sam laughed as he received a hearty shove in the side.   
“Meet you back at the common room?” He asked with a sly grin.   
That fox, he was leaving him with Phil on purpose. 

Phil smiled that bright joyful smile that made Dan feel like he had been hugged and stabbed at the same time and gestured to follow him.   
“Come on! We’ll talk outside!” Phil laughed as he ran down the corridors.   
Dan followed suit, begging the universe to make Phil stop running, he hated any sort of exercise.   
Luckily the universe obeyed however Dan was too busy praying to it to notice Phil stop and he slammed into him chest first.   
They both went toppling over. 

Phil burst into a fit of laughter, too distracted by the situation to care about covering his mouth.   
As if Dan wasn’t already fucked, Phil's laugh was as beautiful as a baby bird.   
Phil’s tongue poked between his teeth while his eyes crinkled shut. Dan was almost positive his heart would explode.   
He vowed that no matter what he had to do he would see that laugh again.   
“Are you ok,” Phil pulled him out of his thoughts with an offered hand and a wide smile.   
“Yeah I’m fine.” Dan laughed.   
They walked down the corridors and it was only when they exited the castle that Dan realised Phil had been staring at him the entire way.   
He was just worried about him right?

 

~-~-~

 

“Lana you are a devil in an angel’s body.” Phil narrowed his eyes at his practically spritely best friend.   
She shook her head with glee, “No I’m not. It’s simple,” She counted off the facts on her fingers, “I have way too much homework to deal with a Hogsmeade trip. So does Sam. Therefore you and Dan can go to Hogsmeade together.” She finished with jazz hands.   
“I swear you are doing this to spite me.” He rolled his eyes.   
“Maybe, maybe not you’ll never know.” She poked out her tongue happily.   
He sighed, “Has Dan agreed to this?” He asked.   
With a pause she shrugged, “Wouldn’t know to be honest. You’re asking him.”   
Phil groaned.   
“Devil.” he called out while walking away.  
“Angel!” She called back. 

Dan took the news so much better than Phil, but that was probably because he wasn’t hopelessly in love.   
“Ok cool, where do you want to meet?”   
Phil felt his face flush red hot. “I- erm.”   
Dan raised an eyebrow, “What?” He asked.   
“I’ve never been to Hogsmeade before.” Phil admitted, ducking his head. 

Dan’s jaw dropped open, “What the fuck?” He paused and counted on his fingers, “We’ve been allowed to go for three years and I the muggleborn have been before you?”   
Phil shrugged, “My parents never got around to it.”   
“Oh,” Dan’s face dropped, “I-I’m so sorry Phil I should have thought-”   
Phil waved him off, “No don’t worry about it. I just don’t know my way around so I probably can’t meet you places.” He laughed, but was imagining what it would be like to explore the beautiful town with Dan by his side.  
Maybe Lana was an angel after all. 

“You definitely need to go to Honeydukes in that case.” Dan started listing all the places he would take Phil, but Phil wasn’t listening. He was imagining Dan showing him around Hogsmeade, drinking Butterbeer for the first time. He was imagining Dan’s eyes sparkling as they looked in the shops, his dimple as they laughed.   
“Are you listening?” Dan asked with a smirk.   
Phil looked up in shock, “Er no sorry.”   
Dan laughed, his dimple creasing his cheek. Forget the butterflies, Phil felt a whole damn zoo fill his stomach.   
“Too excited about spending an entire day with me?” Dan joked.   
Boy did he have no idea.   
“You wish Howell!” Phil answered shoving the other boy in the side.   
He tried not to imagine what would happen if he kissed Dan in the snow filled streets of Hogsmeade.  
He failed. 

 

~-~-~

 

“Fuck. What the hell do I wear?” He threw the contents of his wardrobe onto his bed with impressive speed.   
Sam rolled his eyes but came over to help.   
“This one,” he picked up a black button up.   
Dan nodded taking the shirt, “Skinny jeans?” He asked nervously.   
Sam raised an eyebrow, “I literally have no idea what that means.” Dan rolled his eyes.   
“This is why I need muggleborn friends,” He said holding up a pair of black skinny jeans.   
Sam poked his tongue out but nodded, “Yeah wear those, show of that butt that you don’t have.” He joked before a pillow hit him square in the face.   
“It’s a friend day.” Dan shrugged pulling the shirt over his head.   
Sam shook his head, “Mmhmm and that’s why you’re so stressed about it.”   
“I’m stressed because Phil hasn’t seen me out of uniform since first year.”   
That earned a major eye roll.   
“I’m sure he’s stressing as well.”   
He doesn’t drown in the eyes of his friend so probably not.

Fuck, he’s wearing his glasses  
Fuck, he looks even better out of uniform  
Fuck, I’m fucked   
“Hey Dan!” Phil exclaimed as he bounded up to him. He was like an adorable puppy with beautiful eyes. 

“You ready for your first ever Hogsmeade trip?” Dan asked with a grin.   
Phil nodded gleefully, his glasses slipping down on his nose.   
Dan leaned forward and pushed them up. Fuck that was weird. Phil didn’t seem to mind though. In fact he looked positively joyous. That was the excitement of Hogsmeade, it must be.   
“Well come on then,” Phil tugged at Dan’s arm. That little touch set Dan’s arm on fire. 

Phil’s eyes sparkled when he was excited. It must be illegal to be that beautiful.   
Dan couldn’t stop looking at him. At one point Phil caught him staring and flushed, but he didn’t look away. They stood staring at each other. Brown on Blue. Blue on Brown. 

“Where do you want to go first,” Dan coughed, pulling his eyes away.   
Phil looked around, his eyes slowing on Honeydukes,  
“Could we go to Honeydukes?” He pleaded.   
Dan nodded, how could he say no to those begging eyes.   
“Of course.” He smiled.   
They walked into the small candy shop bustling with students.  
“Wow,” Phil gasped. 

The walls were lined with lollies and cakes of every size and shape.  
Bertie Botts, Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes  
“I want it all.” Phil murmured and Dan burst out laughing. Phil stared at him a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.   
“That was my first impression as well.” Dan admitted.   
Phil started to push his way through the crowd and Dan attempted to follow. Someone shoved Dan backwards.   
“Phil!” Dan called out and Phil turned around in shock. Seeing his friend attempting to follow Phil reached his arm out.   
Their hands collided and Dan held tight. They fit like two puzzle pieces and Dan felt his heart squeeze in shock as Phil squeezed his hand. Phil pulled him through the people. Their hands were linked together and Dan wasn’t sure he ever wanted to let go.   
Did he have to let go? 

They reached a Bertie Botts stand past the crowd but Phil made no move to release his hand so Dan didn’t either.   
“I want some.” Phil grinned.   
“Of course you do you spork.” Dan laughed.  
Phil looked at him confused, “What’s a spork?”   
“It’s a utensil like a fork.” Dan laughed at his helpless friend. “Remind me never to introduce you to my family. You’ll make a fool of yourself.”   
Phil shrugged, “I’d like to meet your family one day.”   
“Fine. One day.” Dan laughed.   
He told himself he wasn’t wanting Phil to meet his family as his boyfriend one day.   
He lied to himself. 

“You’ve never had Butterbeer before and you’re the pureblood?” Dan gasped.   
Phil rolled his eyes, “I hate that term. Pureblood. Makes me sound up myself.”   
“And you’re not?” Dan smirked.   
“Oi watch yourself Howell.” Phil laughed. Glasses nearly slipping entirely off his face as he looked down at his drink.   
Dan rolled his eyes and leaned forward to push them back, just as Phil looked up. Their noses brushed they were so close together.   
Dan felt everything freeze.   
Phil’s eyes were as blue as the sky, but up close he could see green as well. With specks of yellow. They didn’t retreat.  
There was centimetres of distance between their lips. Dan wondered what would happen if he closed the distance. 

No.  
Dan pulled away, his cheeks flushed hot.   
Phil’s eyes flashed with what looked like disappointment. But Dan must have seen it wrong.   
He must have.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Howell is muggleborn, Phil Lester is a pure blood. Phil dreams of Slytherin, Dan's just happy to be a wizard. When conflict arises the boys are broken apart, only to come back together as prefects years later. Can they repair the bond their younger selves broke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally post this chapter!  
> (My personal favourite !!)  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> I update every Saturday

“And you didn’t kiss him?” Lana shrieked. Phil hushed her as a Madame Pince gave them both a glare.  
“He pulled away.” Phil mumbled, his mind travelling back to that moment. He had thought he’d stood a chance finally, but then Dan had pulled away.  
He wanted friendship, Phil knew that.  
Why did he let himself get his hopes up? 

Lana put her head in her hands, “Honestly Phil. I think he’s just scared.”  
“I-I don’t know.” Phil wasn’t sure what to think anymore, “We stayed close together like that for quite a while.” He admitted.  
“You should have kissed him you stupid boy!”  
Phil couldn’t help but laugh weakly at his best friends horror, “I was too scared to make the first move.”  
Lana groaned.  
“You’re pathetic, why do I associate myself with you?”  
“Because you love me?” Phil offered, a smile tugging at his lips.  
She shook her head, “Why in Merlin’s name do I love you honestly?” She asked with her familiar grin.  
Phil shrugged.  
“Because you took pity on a crying boy on the first day of school.” He grinned as she rolled her eyes.  
“Surprisingly, I still don’t regret it.” She smiled poking him in the side. 

~-~-~

Professor Flitwick was just as interesting as ever.  
He was discussing the proper way to hold your wand when casting Oppugno. A spell which conjured birds to protect you.  
Phil had seen older students performing it back in his second year and had been desperate to learn it ever since. As much as it embarrassed him the idea of having a small flock of birds to protect him from his brother at home made him feel so happy.  
Phil shuddered softly at the memory of the handprint on his face. 

Lana reached from behind him to pat him on the back. Over the years she had developed the knack of knowing exactly what he needed to calm down.  
“Now everyone pair up and get out your wands to have a try. I will come around the class to see how you’re doing.”  
Phil retrieved his wand from his bag, remembering the moment he bought his most treasured item. Surely even then he should have realised how different he was from his family.  
How that difference was a good thing. 

“Partner?” Lana’s voice rang out.  
Phil rolled his eyes turning to face her, “Have I ever not been your partner?” He asked casually.  
“Not as of yet. But I figure if Howell were in this class…” she trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.  
Phil shook his head at her, “You’ll always be main priority, promise.” He smiled at her, “Now are we going to try this spell?”  
“Sure thing.”  
Phil held out his wand carefully, “Oppugno” He pronounced clearly, drawing an ‘o’ in the air with his wand. He felt a sense of pride as one bird exploded from the end of his wand and flew around meekly.  
So it wasn’t perfect, but it was a start.  
“Good work Mr Lester! A bird on your first try.” Professor Flitwick encouraged him as the small green bird perched itself atop his head.  
Lana huffed with false annoyance, “Of course you get it almost right on your first try,” she grumbled. “All I got was feathers.” 

The letter shook in his hands as they carried it to The Owlery.  
Lana was right behind him as always but that didn’t calm his nerves as it usually did.  
He whistled to his owl Salazar who his parents had kindly named for him at age ten despite the fact that she was a girl.  
Phil had eventually settled on calling her Sally, much to his parents’ disapproval.  
Sally landed on his outstretched arm and he carefully attached the letter to her foot.  
“Take this to my parents okay?” He muttered to her.  
Before flying away she nuzzled into his face, a custom that Phil had assumed was a habit of hers but had soon realised was only when he sent letters to his parents.  
He smiled as she flew away, but the sense of dread remained in the pit of his stomach.  
“It’ll be fine.” Lana comforted him.  
Would they even reply this time? 

~-~-~

Dan held his wand tentatively in his hand.  
He and Phil had been anticipating this moment for weeks. Professor Drimsworth had assigned both of their classes to practise the Patronus Charm outside of class as no one had been able to produce a corporeal Patronus so far. 

“You ready?” Phil asked carefully. He had learned to tell when Dan was nervous.  
Dan nodded and with a forced laugh said, “I’m just worried it’s gonna be something stupid. Like a Pikachu.”  
“What’s a Pikachu?” Phil asked with a grin.  
Dan rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, it’s a muggle thing.”  
He prepared himself to cast the difficult charm. After the outbreak of Dementors in both the Wizarding Wars, they had never regained their trust. Therefore in Fifth year students begun to learn how to perform the Patronus charm, in case they should ever need it. 

Dan focused on the moment he discovered he was a wizard,  
“Expecto Patronum!”  
Nothing but a small wisp of silvery blue light escaped his wand. Just as it had in class.  
Phil patted him on the back reassuringly. “It’s okay. Try again.”  
He thought of the moment he got sorted into Slytherin, the way his eyes had locked with Phil’s. The way they had been full of excitement. Mirroring his own.  
“Expecto Patronum!” 

The wisps knotted themselves together but didn’t provide any true form.  
Both he and Phil sighed heavily as the light faded away to nothing.  
Dan groaned, “I thought I had it that time.”  
“You were so close. Clearly part of it was right but the memory wasn’t strong enough.” Phil shrugged.  
“You try.” Dan pointed at Phil’s wand that he was fidgeting with.  
“Okay.” 

Dan watched the way Phil’s eyes shone as he narrowed them in concentration. He struggled to control the manic beating of his heart in his chest, when Phil’s eyes glittered with happiness.  
Dan could tell that Phil was thinking about what made him happiest, just from the small smile playing on his lips.  
“Expecto Patronum!”  
A silvery blue shape erupted out of the end of his wand. It quickly morphed into the shape of a small cocker spaniel.  
Phil laughed as it danced around them both, before sitting at his legs.  
“It’s like Lady.” He smiled at Dan.  
The small blue dog wagged it’s tail before disappearing into thin air.  
“It is like Lady.” Dan echoed him.  
Phil produced a corporeal Patronus. It was a cocker spaniel just like Lady.  
Would it be rude to ask him what he thought of? 

~-~-~

Phil closed his eyes and thought of Dan’s hand slotted into his. He thought of the way his eyes sparkled when they were close.  
He let his mind wander to the way he’d felt when watching Lady and the Tramp with Dan. The way their eyes had locked and held for almost a second too long.  
How Dan’s smile shone like a beam of light, when they watched the Spaghetti Scene, which was apparently famous.  
He thought of the single curl that fell onto Dan’s forehead no matter how hard he tried to tame it.  
The warmth of Dan’s eyes filled him and he took a deep breath.  
“Expecto Patronum!” 

Light burst from his wand in a ray. It moulded itself into the shape of a small cocker spaniel. 

The dog danced around their legs and Phil let a laugh escape his lips. Dan’s eyes danced in amazement as it settled at the base of Phil’s foot.  
“It’s like Lady.” Phil grinned. He thought of what Dan had said to him in the hospital wing, that he was more like Lady. He had been right.  
“It is like Lady.” Dan echoed, his eyes distant.  
Phil watched him intently, waiting for a response.  
There was a pause in which Dan stood thinking. Finally he took a deep breath and asked, “What did you think of?” He blurted out. 

Phil felt his heart stop, he couldn’t tell him.  
“The thing that makes me happiest duh.” Phil giggled, his eyes never once leaving Dan’s.  
Dan nodded, probably unhappy with the answer.  
“You try again.” Phil encouraged. 

Dan nodded shakily. Phil wondered what he would think of.  
There was no sound in the empty classroom except for the beating of Phil’s heart in his chest.  
Dan closed his eyes.  
“Expecto Patronum!”  
A silver wisp drifted around but didn’t take any form. There was even less than last time.  
Dan’s face dropped.  
“Pathetic.” He muttered.  
Phil furrowed his eyebrows as Dan sat down on a desk. 

~-~-~

He hadn’t really expected it to work.  
It didn’t help the pain that the sympathy in Phil’s eyes brought. He shouldn’t need sympathy.  
But he just didn’t have any memories that weren’t tainted with bad.  
“I can’t do it.” He shrugged.  
Phil moved closer to him. 

“Why don’t you think you can do it?” He asked slowly and carefully. Dan could hear his worry threaded through every word.  
“Every good memory I have, reminds me of something bad that has gone wrong.”  
Phil didn’t look convinced.  
Dan sighed, “I thought of when I got sorted, but that just reminds me of how upset you were.”  
Phil opened his mouth to retaliate but Dan cut him off, “I know you don’t care now. But I just think, we could have been friends all these years. But we wasted it.”  
There was no response so Dan continued.  
“I thought of the moment I found out I was a wizard.” Phil nodded to finish, “But Callum, my younger brother, was so sad this year when on his eleventh birthday he discovered he wasn’t a wizard like his brother.”  
Dan felt a pang remembering the way Callum had burst into tears when he realised he wouldn’t be like Dan.  
“I have nothing.” 

Phil paused for what felt like an eternity before smiling softly.  
“Absolutely nothing would make you happy enough?”  
Dan thought before shaking his head.  
Phil stepped closer so that there was less than a foot between them.  
Dan looked up so his eyes were locked with Phil’s. He felt his heart take flight. 

“Nothing?” Phil asked again.  
He looked unsure himself, but also so much more confident than usual.  
Dan could practically feel the distance between them shrinking. It should have made him uncomfortable.  
But it didn’t.  
Phil was so close to him. He couldn’t form the thought to shake his head. 

There was a pause when their lips were only centimetres apart. Where Phil seemed to be giving Dan a chance to pull away.  
“Are you sure?” Phil asked.  
“No.”  
Then their lips brushed together, as soft as a feather. You would almost think the kisses weren’t there at all. 

But fuck was Dan on fire.  
The kiss deepened as Phil locked his hands behind Dan’s neck.  
It didn’t taste like anything he’d read in books.  
Phil didn’t taste like a warm summer’s day or a sea’s breeze.  
Phil tasted like Phil.  
Dan didn’t want to change a thing. 

Phil pulled away much to Dan’s disapproval.  
“Will that do?” He whispered.  
“Definitely,” Dan said gripping Phil’s uniform and pulling him into another kiss. 

~-~-~  
How Phil had summoned up the courage to kiss Dan he had no idea.  
But he was kissing Dan Howell.  
And it was better than he ever could have dreamed.  
His hands were locked behind Dan’s neck and he wasn’t sure he wanted to let go.  
In case everything was a dream. 

But Dan was kissing him back.  
His lips were slightly chapped but they were oh so soft, and they were kissing Phil back.  
Somehow Phil managed to pull their lips away, “Will that do?” He smirked.  
“Definitely.” Dan replied gripping Phil’s uniform and pulling him closer.  
Their lips collided once again. 

~-~-~

Dan wasn’t sure he had ever been happier in his life.  
“Expecto Patronum!”  
A medium sized dog leapt out of his wand, it was scruffy and identical to the Tramp.  
Phil laughed so hard he began to cry.  
Dan rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him against his lips once again.  
It was difficult because they both were laughing but still as perfect as ever. 

“I guess you are the rugged yet handsome one.” Phil giggled, the words tickling Dan’s lips.  
Dan pecked him once before pulling away, “I guess I am.”  
“Neither of our friends will get it,” Phil sighed.  
“At the moment neither of our friends even know.” Dan reminded him.  
“Don’t remind me. Lana is going to destroy my ear drums.” Phil groaned, covering his ears with his hands.  
Dan raised an eyebrow, “Why?” 

Phil turned a deep shade of scarlet, “I may have been crushing on you for a good six months.” He admitted with a small smile.  
“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Dan buried his face in his hands.  
He could hear Phil approach him until the familiar warmth was beside him as they left the classroom. Dan still internally cursing himself. 

“What?” Phil asked with a concerned expression.  
“I have literally been crushing on you for years. In denial but I definitely have.” He refused to make eye contact until Phil literally grabbed his face and turned it to him.  
He looked on the verge of bursting into a fit of laughter, “Are you telling me that we both wanted to date the other but neither of us made the first move?” Phil asked.  
Dan nodded.  
Phil quickly pecked him on the lips, “Glad I finally did it then.” He grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Howell is muggleborn, Phil Lester is a pure blood. Phil dreams of Slytherin, Dan’s just happy to be a wizard. When conflict arises the boys are broken apart, only to come back together as prefects years later. Can they repair the bond their younger selves broke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> We're getting near the end of this fic!!!!  
> I'm really enjoying writing it and I hope you're enjoying reading it!   
> I update every Saturday  
> Comment and let me know what you think I love to hear your opinions!!!  
> Ok enjoy!

“FUCKING FINALLY!” Sam whooped.   
Dan buried his head in Phil’s shoulder to hide the red hot flush of his cheeks.   
Phil was smirking, “What did he talk about me often?” He asked with an evil grin.   
Dan groaned, “Sam don’t you fucking-” he started but Phil cut him off with a short peck.   
“He did not shut up!” Sam groaned.   
Phil laughed loudly. Dan sighed heavily but Phil shut him up by kissing him on the cheek.   
Sam rolled his eyes.   
“You two are going to be disgusting aren’t you?”  
Dan poked out his tongue at his best friend.   
“Definitely,” Phil nodded.   
There was a pause, “Fine, but as long as there’s no extreme making out of fucking in our dormitory I’m good.”   
They both shoved him, causing him to fall backwards onto the green couch behind him. 

 

~-~-~

 

Phil didn’t think there would ever be a time he didn’t want Dan’s hand to be encased in his.   
They fit together perfectly.   
Dan’s hand was soft and small, but it gripped onto his like it might disappear if he let go.   
  
“The library’s quiet for a Monday,” Dan commented idly, his head resting against Phil’s shoulder.   
“Mmmhmm,” Phil mumbled whilst reading ‘Quidditch Through the Ages'.   
A comfortable silence fell between them.   
 _From the early 1100s, Snidget hunting had been popular among many witches and wizards._  
Suddenly Dan spoke up, “Be my boyfriend?” He asked.   
Phil glanced up from the book in shock, “Aren’t we already?” He asked.  
Dan shrugged, “Well no not officially.”   
“We told Sam.”   
“But we never agreed.” Dan prompted.   
“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend Daniel Howell.” Phil smiled.   
Dan grinned before pecking him on the lips and returning to reading a book on Herbology.  
Someone walked around the corner.   
  
“WHY DO I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS!” The familiar voice of Phil’s best friend shrieked.   
Madame Pince marched over, “All three of you out!” She growled.   
They walked out Lana’s expression flitting between utter joy and annoyance.   
Phil cut her off before she could say anything, “We only technically just made it official before you bite our heads off.”   
She opened and shut her mouth like a goldfish before saying, “I thought after months of dealing with your lovesickness I would at least know straight away.” She glared at him.    
  
Phil rolled his eyes, “Technically you are finding out straight away.” He pointed out.   
“Does Sam know?” She asked.   
At their hesitant expressions she gasped, “He does!”   
“You were in a class!” Phil exclaimed.   
“It was cancelled!”   
“How was I meant to know that?” he asked and she hesitated.  
  
There was a long pause in which she looked at both of them, “You’re dating?” She asked.   
They nodded.   
“Prove it.” Phil rolled his eyes and kissed Dan.   
Lips soft against his own. They pressed back gently.   
Lana screamed like a lunatic. 

 

~-~-~

 

“I have to go back to my dormitory.” Dan mumbled into Phil’s neck where he was lying.   
Phil grumbled, “Noooo why.”   
Dan laughed, the breath tickling Phil’s neck. Before removing himself from the comfortable position, taking Phil’s warmth with him.   
He quickly leaned down onto Phil, lips brushing his gently.   
Phil pulled Dan onto him so that their lips collided fully.  
Dan tasted like the sugar quill he had just eaten.   
Their lips moved in sync against each other, neither really wanting to stop.   
Dan pulled away, leaning his forehead against Phil’s, “I really have to go.” He said before pecking Phil once more on the lips.   
Phil sighed as the common room door swung shut behind him. 

Sally sat on the edge of his bed.   
Phil held the letter in his hands. They had actually replied.   
He wasn’t sure which was worse. Not replying or replying.   
He thought about happy things,  
 _You have been dating Dan for three days.  
_ _You are going to show Sam and Lana 'Lady and the Tramp'  
_ _They’re going to love it._

The letter trembled in his hands as he ripped it open. 

 

~-~-~

 

Dan was settled into bed with a book when Sam came in from the common room.   
“It’s about two hours too early for you,” Dan mumbled not looking up from his book.   
Sam hummed in agreement, “You have a boyfriend who needs you.”   
Dan looked up from the book in shock to see Phil with tear stains down his face and crooked glasses.   
“Phil?” He asked jumping out of bed. Phil slipped himself into Dan’s arms.   
Tears fell from Phil’s eyes, dampening Dan’s pyjama top.   
Dan couldn’t have cared less.   
“What’s wrong Phil?” He gently stroked his boyfriend’s messy hair.   
Sam left the room.   
   
Phil’s glasses were fogging up and Dan removed them cleaning them with the hem of his shirt.   
Phil gulped, “L-letter.” He mumbled against Dan’s torso.   
“Shh, shh, it’s ok. Just breathe and then tell me ok?” Dan pulled Phil closer to his chest so that they were so close it was almost impossible to tell where one boy ended and the other began.   
After a few minutes of sitting in silence Phil took a deep breath.   
   
“I got a letter from my parents.” He looked up, tear filled eyes locking with Dan’s.   
Dan placed Phil's glasses carefully on his face.   
“What did it say?” He asked gently.   
Phil squeezed his eyes shut, “They said that it would be best if I didn’t come home for Christmas because-”   
His voice broke and Dan placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
“Because my grandparents were coming to our house. We haven’t seen them since I was ten.” Phil gulped.   
   
Dan hugged Phil tight to his chest, he could feel the sobs shaking in Phil’s chest against him.   
“It’s ok.” He mumbled. A pathetic attempt but all he could do.   
Phil laughed through a sob, “I’m ridiculous.”  
“No you’re not.” Dan pulled Phil away so that he was facing him, “You are the strongest person I know. This is awful of your parents to do. You are not ridiculous.”   
Phil pecked him on the lips, wet with tears, “You’re the best boyfriend.” He gulped.   
“Come to my house for Christmas.” Dan blurted out.   
Phil’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.   
   
“R-really?” He asked.   
“Of course you spork.” Dan smirked, Phil pressed their lips together gently.  
Dan pulled him to the back of the bed, “Come on, you can sleep in here.” He said gently. 

 

~-~-~

 

He smiled at his boyfriend, snoring softly against his chest.   
Sam walked in and rolled his eyes gently.   
“You’re both going to be so sappy honestly.” He groaned, but Dan could tell it was light hearted.   
Dan removed Phil’s glasses gently, careful not to wake him up.   
A gentle kiss was pressed to Phil’s head before Dan was fast asleep. 

 

~-~-~

 

Dan walked back to the room after seeing Phil out.   
When approaching his common room he heard an angry conversation that caused him to halt in his tracks.

“Does it not bother you that you wake up and Dan has a boy in his bed?” Damien from their dormitory hissed.   
“Why should it? They are dating after all!” Sam replied, venom lacing his words.   
There was a groan, “That’s the thing. They’re two boys.”   
“Yes they are well spotted,” Sam replied sarcastically.   
   
Dan leaned his back against the wall.   
“You don’t care?” Damien asked in shock.   
“Why the fuck would I care?” Sam spat, “They are in love and that’s all that fucking matters.”   
There was a long pause before Damien spoke again, “I’m not comfortable with it.”   
“Then go fucking talk to Professor Slughorn about moving dormitories.”   
   
Dan jumped back as Damien stormed out of the room. They locked eye contact and a split second of fear flashed across Damien’s eyes before being replaced by calm.   
“Hey Dan how are you?” He asked.   
Dan glared back at him, “I’ve had better days, when people aren’t concerned with my sexuality behind my back.” He sneered.   
Damien’s cool expression slipped away.   
“I-I uh.” He stammered  
“Don’t bother.” Dan waved him off, entering the dormitory to see Sam packing up Damien’s stuff.   
They shared a knowing look.  

 

~-~-~

 

Empty classrooms had become Dan and Phil’s safe haven.   
No one to judge them.   
No one to interrupt them.   
No one else.   
  
They had only just shut the door before Dan launching himself onto Phil.   
They stumbled backwards until Dan was against a wall.   
Phil felt his mind spin the way it always did when Dan kissed him.   
Nothing else seemed to matter except the lips attached to his own.   
His hands threaded their way through the curls of Dan’s hair. Pushing him against the wall.   
Dan gasped beneath him. 

They pulled away for air, foreheads resting against each others.   
“You’re beautiful.” Phil smiled.   
Dan rolled his eyes, “Shut up and kiss me.” He said pulling their lips together once again.   
Phil pulled away from Dan’s lips trailing down his jaw, he grinned as a gasp escaped Dan’s lips.   
He gently kissed the tender skin under Dan’s chin.   
Dan grabbed him by the jaw and pulled him up to face him, brown eyes warm against Phil’s.  
“You are such a tease.” Dan murmured quickly before their lips were against each other again.   
Phil gasped as Dan bit down on his bottom lip pulling his mouth open.   
Tongue searching the new territory.   
There was a click and then an awkward cough.   
Phil leapt away from Dan faster than you could blink but definitely not fast enough.   
“I believe I’m interrupting, apologies boys.” Mr Drimsworth smirked at them.   
   
Phil turned to Dan, his lips were slightly swollen and his eyes were wide but still full of joy.   
It was a good look on him.   
Dan fidgeted with his hands avoiding eye contact with both of them. Phil realised he would have to say something.   
He felt his cheeks heat up.   
“Oh… er…no sorry sir.” Phil flushed.   
Mr Drimsworth laughed softly, “Don’t worry. As long as you were only planning on making out that is.” He smiled.  
Dan broke into a coughing fit.  
Phil buried his head in his hands. He could just hear Dan assure Professor Drimsworth that “No, no way. I’m- we’re fifteen sir.. It’s… no no.”   
Professor Drimsworth laughed, “I believe you Dan.”   
Phil opened his eyes.   
“In all honesty I’m glad you both finally realised.” He smiled at them.  
Both of their jaws dropped open.   
“W-w-what do you mean?” Dan spluttered.   
“I overheard your boggart Mr Howell.” He said with an eyebrow raise. “Perhaps you should explain it to Mr Lester before you,” he paused with a grin, “resume.”   
He then picked up a stack of papers from the desk and left the room.  
   
Phil waited patiently while Dan fidgeted.   
Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore, “I was your boggart.”   
Dan nodded.  
“Why?” Phil added.   
  
There was a long pause, “I thought you deserved better than me and that I was ruining your life.”   
Phil watched Dan physically take a deep breath.  
“My biggest fear was you rejecting me. Or h-hating me…”   
Dan looked down at the floor and Phil walked up to him. Tipping his face up to look at him.   
“I would never.”   
He kissed Dan gently, lips brushing like promises.   
“Care to finish?” Dan asked with a grin.   
“Of course.” Phil barely replied before Dan’s lips were pressed against his harder this time.   
Dan’s hands were threaded through his hair and he wasn’t sure he’d ever wanted anything more. 

 

~-~-~

 

“Have you said it yet?” Sam asked with a grin.   
“Really wouldn’t be any of your business.”   
He smirked, “So that’s a no?”   
Dan poked his tongue out but sighed as he flopped onto the bench of the Great Hall. Piling his plate with sandwiches and salad.   
“Did you at least have fun?” Sam asked mischievously.   
Dan flushed red, “We didn’t do anything.”   
“Yeah that’s why you came back with swollen lips and an expression of pure joy.”   
“We just kissed.”   
   
Sam shook his head, “Don’t lie to me, you made out and you loved it.”   
Dan considered lying, but decided against it, “Yeah we did.”   
Sam laughed so loudly that Dan slapped a hand over his friend’s mouth.   
“Professor Drimsworth walked in on us.”   
Sam’s jaw dropped open.   
“No way!” He gasped, on the verge of laughing.   
Dan rolled his eyes, “Yes and we have Defence now and I want to sink into a hole.”   
Sam snickered. 

 

~-~-~

 

  
Mr Drimsworth winked at Dan as he entered the class, causing Dan’s face to burn red hot and Sam lapsed into a fit of laughter.   
As they worked on their theory Mr Drimsworth walked around the class. As he came to Dan he bent down, “What did Phil say?” He asked with a knowing smile.   
Dan blushed at the awkwardness of the situation but replied, “He said he would never.”   
“Good.” Professor Drimsworth winked again before moving on to the next person. 

 

~-~-~

 

  
Sam, Lana, Phil and Dan were all studying in the library. The same spot where Phil had agreed to be Dan’s boyfriend officially.   
Dan grinned at the memory.    
  
Phil seemed to be having the same thought because they locked eye contact. A smile was shared.   
Lana groaned, “You two are sickeningly adorable.”   
Sam laughed in agreement before returning to the huge Potions essay they had due.   
Phil scooted his chair over to Dan, looking so ridiculous Dan couldn’t help but giggle under his breath.   
“I heard Professor Drimsworth spoke to you?” He grinned.   
 

Dan glared at Sam, “Wonder who told you that?” Sam shrugged but gave him an evil grin.   
“So?” Phil prompted, blue eyes glittering behind his glasses.   
Dan sighed, “He just asked what you said. It was nothing, just embarrassing to talk about our relationship with a teacher.”   
Phil nodded.   
Leaning his head against Dan’s shoulder.   
“You got that one wrong by the way.” He said pointing to a star. 

 

~-~-~

 

  
The Lady and Tramp were eating spaghetti. This had always been Dan’s favourite part.   
Phil was cuddled next to him and Sam and Lana were sitting on cushions, mouths open in awe.   
“This is my favourite part,” Phil whispered to Dan.   
Dan looked up at him, blue eyes glowing in the light of the movie screen.   
“You’re cute.” He whispered.  
Phil kissed him on the nose.   
“You are too.”

There was a pause where they turned back to the movie before Lana screamed in excitement.   
“Lady and the Tramp!” She gasped, all three boys turned to stare at her, “I get it now!”   
At their blank stares she continued, “Your Patronuses,” she said pointing to Dan and Phil, “They’re Lady and the Tramp.”   
Sam gasped and both Dan and Phil burst out laughing.  

“We. Were. Waiting. For. That,” Phil gasped between laughs and Dan wasn’t sure he had ever loved him more. His tongue was poking between his teeth in that cute way it does.   
“Cast them.” Sam pleaded. Dan rolled his eyes but paused the movie anyway.   
Phil pecked him on the lips before closing his eyes.   
Dan didn’t even need to think anything except,  
Phil.   
“Expecto Patronum!” They cast at the same time, Lady and the Tramp emerging from their wands.   
Matching but also different in the most beautiful way.

They were Lady and the Tramp. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Howell is muggleborn, Phil Lester is a pure blood. Phil dreams of Slytherin, Dan’s just happy to be a wizard. When conflict arises the boys are broken apart, only to come back together as prefects years later. Can they repair the bond their younger selves broke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the Epilogue!  
> I hope you have all been enjoying this pic as I know I've been loving writing it!  
> Please comment and let me know what you think!  
> I update every Saturday!

Muggle Christmas was so much better than Wizards’ Christmas.   
Or at least Phil’s family's Christmas.   
“Merry Christmas!”   
Dan grinned as he leapt onto Phil’s bed. A slightly blurry mass of limbs.   
Phil groaned as he tried to push his boyfriend’s weight off him. “Off!”   
“But it’s Christmas,” Dan smirked, pushing himself further on top of Phil.   
Phil rolled his eyes but grabbed Dan’s face pulling it to his own.   
Their lips collided, Dan had clearly been digging into the gingerbread.   
“Merry Christmas,” Phil whispered against Dan’s lips.   
“Presents!” Dan exclaimed leaping off of Phil. He sat up rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses.  

He yawned while toddling to the bathroom, only to discover his contact lens pot nowhere to be seen.   
“Dan!” He called out.   
There was a pause before Dan responded, “Yeah?”   
“Where are my contacts?” He wandered out of the bathroom to find Dan sitting on his bed with glee.   
“I hid them,” He grinned evilly.   
Phil froze and stared at him, “Why?”   
“I love your glasses.” Dan admitted with a shrug. Suddenly everything clicked into place.

“You were really weird when I wore my glasses for the first time,” Phil raised his eyebrows expectantly. Dan turned a brilliant shade of red. “Wonder why?” Phil smirked.   
“N-no reason.” Dan stammered as Phil approached him.   
Phil winked, “Course not.” He grinned before grabbing Dan’s face in both hands. Placing a quick kiss on his lips before running downstairs.   
“Tease!” Was called after him. 

Phil bumped into Dan’s brother, Callum, as he ran down the stairs away from Dan.  
“Oh sorry!” Phil exclaimed.  
Dan wrapped his arms around Phil from behind, squeezing him gently, “I hate you.” He grinned into Phil’s ear.  
Callum looked from Phil’s slightly flushed face to Dan’s in interest.  
“Are you dating?” The young boy asked Dan curiously.  
Phil could feel Dan tense up slightly before nodding.  
“Yes… we are,” Dan replied and Phil’s face flushed an even deeper red when Dan nuzzled his face into his shoulder.  
Callum nodded, taking this information in. He couldn’t be older than twelve, but still he replied, “Cool. Is he an annoying boyfriend?” He asked turning to Phil.  
“Definitely. But I like him anyway,” Phil laughed as Dan poked him in the side.  
“Oi!” He complained, placing a kiss to Phil’s cheek.

 

~-~-~

 

Mrs Howell rounded the corner a huge grin adorning her face, “Merry Christmas boys!” She exclaimed.   
Handing Phil a small wrapped box she winked, “I’m so glad to have you here darling.”   
“Thank you so much.” Phil felt his heart warm as he held the small box in his hand.  
He sat waiting patiently until Dan shot him a strange look.   
It was only then he realised that no one else was getting present yet.   
“Wh-what?” He stammered.   
“Open your present you spork!” Dan grinned. 

Phil looked down at the box, “Oh sorry. I usually get in trouble if I don’t wait for my parents.” He admitted.   
He noticed Mrs Howell shoot Dan a confused look. Dan shook his head slightly.   
Phil ripped open the yellow wrapping to reveal a small blue box.   
He slowly opened the velvet lid and gasped.  
There in front of his eyes was a stunning watch, and it was for him.   
He felt his eyes begin to water up.   
“Turn it over.” Mr Howell instructed kindly.   
Phil gently flipped the watch over to reveal a note attached.

_Dan has never been happier than when he is with you  
_

Tears escaped Phil’s eyes, spilling down his cheeks.   
“It’s ok sweety.” Mrs Howell comforted him. “Dan? A moment in the kitchen?” She asked.   
Dan shot her a confused look but followed her anyway. 

Phil could only just make out the words.   
He pretended to be looking at his watch.   
“What’s wrong with Phil’s family?” Mrs Howell asked.   
“They’re awful mum. I don’t really know exactly to what length but they told Phil not to come home for Christmas.”   
“Oh dear.”   
“I really love him mum.”   
“I know you do sweety. I can see in the way you look at him.”  

There was a rustle and then both Dan and Mrs Howell emerged with grins on their faces.   
Mr Howell passed a box to Dan.   
He took it with a grin, Phil watched his dimple appear in his cheek.   
There was a rip of paper.   
Before Dan gasped, “No way!” He held up a ceramic lady and the tramp statue.   
Phil couldn’t help but smile.   
“It’s us.” Dan grinned at him.   
“It is us.” Phil agreed. 

 

~-~-~

 

Phil laughed as Dan shoved a cookie in his mouth exclaiming, “You haven’t lived until you’ve tried my mum’s cookies.”  
With an eyeroll at his happy boyfriend Phil swallowed the delicious crumbs that were filling his mouth.  
“They’re amazing. I could have just eaten one you know?” He snickered.  
Phil watched as Dan turned a brilliant shade of pink, a colour Phil had decided looked amazing on him, “I know… I wanted to feed you one.”  
Phil held out his arms for Dan to cuddle into, pressing their lips together gently.

"You two kiss so much it's disgusting." Callum complained and both Dan and Phil laughed.   
Kissing again just to spite him.  

~-~-~

 

Phil was in the middle of an animated chat about how video games worked with Callum when Dan grabbed him by the hand and yanked him out of the room.   
“What are you doing?” Phil laughed as they came to a stop beside the wooden staircase.  
Dan pointed above them, “Mistletoe.” He grinned.   
Phil rolled his eyes but was happy to oblige.  

Their lips joined gently, the tastes of gingerbread and stolen cookies mixing between them.   
Phil held Dan’s jaw delicately.   
When they pulled apart Dan kissed him gently on the nose.  
“Christmas is better with you here.”   
“This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had. 

 

~-~-~

 

Dan and Phil walked past yet another group of girls who whispered something suspiciously like,  
“A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff?”   
He chuckled to himself, Phil’s hand clasped in his own.   
“Nobody seems to care that we’re two boys but a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff?” He put his hand to his face in mock shock.   
Phil laughed and shoved him slightly. 

“That’s a good thing.” Sam pointed out while almost running to keep up with his tall friends.   
Phil nodded, “It is. I think.”   
“Where are we meeting Lana again?” Sam asked, glaring down Damien as they passed him.   
Dan rolled his eyes but was still grateful for the support, “Library.”   
Sam groaned, “So unoriginal.”  

Lana was practically bouncing with excitement when they arrived. A pile of presents sitting in front of her.   
Phil placed down the bag of presents on the table.   
“Merry late Christmas!” she exclaimed with glee.   
All four of them had decided to wait until after the holidays to give their presents as they wanted to see the reactions.   
Dan got out his presents, passing them around to his friends.   
He then began to open his own.   
Sam had gotten him a miniature broom which flew around his head while he continued to unwrap.   
He reached for the present Lana had gotten him but she slapped his hand.   
“You and Phil need to open yours together.” She instructed.   
Both boys shared an amused look before shrugging and grabbed the two identical boxes. 

“On the count of three?” Phil asked and Dan nodded,  
“One, two, three,”  
They both ripped into the wrapping.  

There sitting in a simple glass box was a Tramp key ring, it had a puzzle piece like ridge on the side.   
He turned to Phil who had a matching Lady.   
“You are honestly the best Lana.” Phil gasped admiring the detailed dog.   
Lana blushed, “I would hope so with the difficulty it took to find them.”   
Dan reached over and clicked the two pieces together. 

“They’re perfect.” 

 

~-~-~

 

Phil had his head resting on Dan’s chest, green duvet covering their freezing bodies. They had tossed up going in Phil’s dormitory, since it was cosier. However since Dan actually had friends in his, whereas Phil didn't, they decided against it.  
“Thank you for my present.” Phil mumbled, playing with Dan’s fingers.   
“It’s ok.” Dan whispered back, kissing his hair.   
Dan listened to Phil’s breathing even out until he was fast asleep.   
  
Phil had cried when he’d read the letter Dan gave him as a Christmas present.   
Saying that his parents wanted him to move in with them.   
Lana and Sam had been extremely confused until they read it over Phil’s shoulder.   
Phil had gotten him a gem which sat on his bedside table, it was a swirl of green and yellow.   
“Hufflepuff and Slytherin,” he had mumbled, red tinging his cheeks.   
Dan had kissed him right on the lips, their friends groaning and pretending to gag.   
He let sleep envelope him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> I don't know how I feel about this chapter so let me know your thoughts!  
> I really like to hear from you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Howell is muggleborn, Phil Lester is a pure blood. Phil dreams of Slytherin, Dan’s just happy to be a wizard. When conflict arises the boys are broken apart, only to come back together as prefects years later. Can they repair the bond their younger selves broke?

“Dan we’re going to be late!” Phil dragged him along towards the platform.   
Dan stumbled after him but Phil wasn’t looking.   
He hadn’t missed the train for any year and he wasn’t going to make his seventh the first.   
They leapt onto the train seconds before it began to move away.   
Dan giggled, “We made it.”   
“No thanks to you!” Phil teased as they made their way to their usual carriage.   
Dan gasped in mock offense, “I do believe you could have told me not to kiss you but I didn’t hear any complaints on your behalf Philly!”   
Phil groaned, “You’re annoying.”   
“I know.” Dan winked and Phil shoved him in the side playfully.  

Sam rolled his eyes at them as they walked in.   
Dan grinned as Phil pecking him on the lips before sitting down beside him.   
Lana groaned loudly, “I thought you would wait till we left the station fully,” She pouted handing Sam three sickles.   
“Nope.” Sam grinned.   
Phil narrowed his eyes at his best friend, “Were you betting on how long until we kissed?” He asked struggling to hide the grin tugging at his lips.   
“Yes we were! And you made me lose!” She huffed in answer.   
Phil broke out laughing.   
“I don’t care,” He poked his tongue out at her.   
Dan was busy trying to convince Sam to give him one of the sickles.   
There was a pause in conversation, “Any other bets?” Dan asked with an eyebrow raise.   
By the guilty expression it was clear there was.   
“Not going to tell you.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “Or we have to forfeit and I’m not losing my sickles.” He added.   
Needless to say Lana won the bet when they held hands moments later. 

 

~-~-~

 

“We became boyfriends here.” Dan commented idly. They were sitting in their usual spot in the library.   
“Nearly two years ago,” Phil gasped, “We’re practically grandparents!”   
Dan laughed placing a kiss to his temple. Phil blushed under the touch, even after two years he still blanked when Dan kissed him.   
   
“Not quite old man.”   
Phil chuckled leaning into Dan’s shoulder. He glanced at the essay Dan was writing.   
“You spelt Thestral wrong.” He pointed to the word absentmindedly.   
Dan groaned, “Fuck me.”   
“Not really the time or place.” Phil teased with a grin.   
Dan rolled his eyes, “I hate you.”   
“You love me.”   
There was a pause then another groan, “I do.”   
   
Phil pressed their lips together gently.   
The movement almost involuntary but still as magical as the first time they had ever done it.   
“I love you too.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I can't believe it's finished!  
> This has been so amazing I can't even tell you.   
> I kind of feel like I'm sending my baby off to university or something like that.   
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and enjoyed this I can't thank you enough! Honestly!   
> Thank you for commenting and being so supportive I can't thank any of you enough!  
> Ok!   
> Also thank you to Rachel (the "co-author"/my amazing beta) couldn't have done it without you xxx


End file.
